


My love My life AU

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are engaged. They get married but amidst all the bliss Damian Darhk comes back and he still wants to recruit Felicity.</p><p>He also has plans for Oliver, QC and Starling City.</p><p>Along with all this The League is back in play as soon as they are aware Damian survived the explosion from Chapter 40 of “How Oliver Queen came to fully understand he needed Felicity Smoak (AU)”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel it can be read without reading “How Oliver Queen came to fully understand he needed Felicity Smoak (AU)” but many things are based on previous events so for better understanding of them we advise the reading of the previous work.

“You’re engaged? Congratulations.” Tommy was ecstatic his friends were in love and engaged. “I guess this time I have to plan the bachelor party on my own.”

“I don’t think I want one, Tommy.” Oliver had a terrible experience in his last bachelor party. That was when he found out Felicity had left his life, run away from him, the time he found out she was a huge part of him, that he needed her like he needed to breath, that he loved her. Now he had her and the last thing he needed was to re-live the previous nightmare.

“Like you have a choice. But, this time, I promise it will be different. We’ll go out of Starling.”

“Don’t get any ideas just yet. We didn’t even set a date.”

“But you will. And I need to be ready.”

There was no point in arguing with Tommy. And that was the least of Oliver's worries when it came to inform family and friends about his engagement.

Oliver was worried about his mother's reaction. He knew she now tolerated Felicity but he was quite aware that that didn’t gave him any assurance of getting her blessing in his upcoming nuptials.

 

It was the first time, since is arguing with Moira Queen about Damian Darhk, that he came back to Queen Mansion by himself.

He waited for someone to open the big wooden front door.

“Mr. Oliver.”

“Raisa.” he took three steps inside “How are you?”

The question took her a bit by surprise, it was personal, and he really cared, it showed “Well. Mrs Queen is in the living room and Ms Queen upstairs.”

“Thank you, Raisa.”

She left, leaving him to his own devices.

The house seem unwelcome without a party of people there and without Felicity by his side. It was the strangest feeling, Queen Mansion had been his home for decades but now it just felt like it wasn’t his home anymore. He knew upstairs there was a room that once was his, a room full of someone that wasn’t him anymore, the Oliver he had been, the Oliver he was glad he wasn’t anymore.

His eyes were drawn to the photos set on the entrance hall table. They were all memories of happy times, except one. Oliver couldn’t understand why his mother kept a photo of the “Queen’s Gambit” side by side with the family photos. It was unexplainable and irrational from his point of view.

“Ollie” Thea was coming downstairs has beautiful as ever “I’ve missed you.” they embraced each other.

“I’ve missed you too, Speedy.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“I like to call you that. Makes me reminisce about the child you were.”

“Not a child anymore.” no she wasn’t; she was a beautiful, intelligent and rich young woman and Oliver was increasingly afraid some guy could take advantage and hurt her.

“No, you most definitely are not. Can you please be careful?”

“I’m always careful.” she answered lightly.

“Don’t make my mistakes, Thea.”

“Mistakes? You seem pretty happy to me. In fact you are happier than usual, what’s going on?”

“I proposed to Felicity. And she agreed to marry me.”

At first Thea was speechless “This time it’s for real isn’t it?”

“I’m in love with Felicity and I want to be with her forever. So yes, it is.”

Thea was happy for her brother and show it. The hug and kiss she gave him made him think that the matter was closed but... “How did you do it? Was it romantic?” 

Thea wanted details. What could he say that would make her happy?

“I asked and she said yes, why the need for more details?”

“Say no more. It wasn’t romantic at all.” she knew him so well “How about the ring?”

“I’m going to the jewelry store as soon as I leave here.”

Thea was shocked “You didn’t gave her a ring?” she was truly angry “Don’t tell anyone you're my brother. I would die of embarrassment.” she open the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to a friend's house, now I think I'll go and have a talk with my future sister. About you.”

“Thea…” she was already closing the door. He was sure she was going to embarrass him and not the other way around.

 

He glimpsed back to the happy picture of him with his parents and Thea that sat on the table. He didn’t really knew the brat that was smiling on there but he recognized his past self. He wasn’t being harsh, the simple fact was the Oliver smiling to the camera was lost he just didn’t know it yet, now he had something, someone to held on to and he knew what he wanted out of life, he had found his purpose.

“Oliver?”

Moira had heard her son’s voice while he was talking to Thea. From what she could make out from their conversation she already knew what Oliver had came to say to her and she had time to get ready and plan.

The Oliver that came into the room was almost a stranger to her. It had been months since they talked alone, she knew barely nothing about what was going on in his life but there was one thing she knew, he was totally smitten by Felicity Smoak and she didn’t trust her.

“Mother, how are you?” he sat across from her. He rather sit in a way he could watch her facial reactions to what he had to say.

“Well. Happy you are here, Oliver. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Since he told her he didn’t want anything to do with her she wasn’t expected him to come for a regular visit.

Oliver decided he wanted to cut the conversation short, like a band aid you have to rip from your skin “I’m going to marry Felicity.”

Moira didn’t show any reaction but inside she was fuming.

Oliver could see she was expecting him to say that. Meeting Thea before his mother wasn’t planned and crippled his advantage. It escape his notice the way he was applying warfare strategies into dealing with his mother.

“When?”

“We haven’t set a date yet.” 

“Just don’t forget you are a Queen. You are expected to have an official wedding ceremony and it will be a public event.” let’s see how Felicity would deal with that.

“That’s for me and Felicity to decide.”

“No, Oliver. It’s not, This family as obligations, this is one of them.”

He wasn’t going to allow anything to happen if Felicity wasn’t okay with it.

 

“Mom I’m getting married.” Felicity cridge with the scream on the other side of the line. Thank God she was at her apartment, alone, making the call.

“Congratulations, sweetheart.” the pause that followed caught Felicity by surprise and, at the same time, terrified her, with her mom a pause was never a good sign. And then it came “Oh God so much to do now, the dress, the wedding rings, the ceremony, the party, so much to do…”

She could tell her mother was already making a “To-Do” list.

“Mom we haven’t set a date yet. I’m not going to do all that.”

“Don’t be silly, Felicity, of course you are. You deserve a nice party with all your friends.”

“Mom, I only have three or four friends and you.” she was determine not involve her father in any of this “I don’t need a big party” her phone started beeping. Who ever it was she was grateful.

“Mom I have another call. I have to hang up.“

“Oh, probably Oliver, goodbye honey. Talk to you soon.”

Which meant Donna was going to call later that day. Felicity sighed as she checked the caller ID. She didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello.”

“Hi, sis.”

“Thea” she liked Thea and was happy she already knew. “Oliver told you?”

“Yes. He's up at the house talking to mom.” suddenly Felicity felt awkward and nervous.

“And you didn’t stay?” that wasn’t like Thea. Usually she would protect her brother.

“No need. Besides I had to talk to you. Where are you?”

“My apartment, you can come by if you would like.” she gave Thea the address.

“I’ll be there in a few.”

It was no more than ten minutes when she heard a knock on the door.

“Thea”

“Congratulations sis. May I call you sister?”

Felicity had never had a sister and she so much wished she had, so many times. She couldn’t even find words to answer Thea so she hold her and after steadying herself smiled and nodded in agreement.

Thea had never been to Felicity’s home. The apartment was simple, practical, girly but felt oddly cold, unlived.

“You have a nice apartment.”

“Your brother would be upset if he knew I was here.”

“Oh?”

“He doesn’t like it all that much. He deems it unsafe that’s why we got a house outside of town, but this place is closer to work and it was the first home I could ever call mine, so I come back here as often as I can.”

That explain the cold and unlived vibe.

“Today I used it to call my mom with the news.”

“Couldn’t you do that from home?”

“I could but… you don’t know my mother, when you do you will understand.”

“Okay then. I can wait a few days.”

“A few days?”

“I’m guessing I’m meeting her at the wedding if not sooner.”

A few days? That sounded awfully fast.

“We haven’t set a date yet, Thea.”

“But you will and I can’t wait. Now tell me was it romantic?  I asked Oliver but my brother is useless when it comes to providing the little important details.”

Was it romantic? Felicity couldn’t tell Thea that it was for she wouldn’t understand. It hadn’t been traditionally romantic like she was sure Thea expected to hear, it was sweet and playful and felt right for both of them and yes Felicity thought it was romantic but she was acutely aware Thea wouldn’t see it the same way.

“It was perfect, Thea. Just right for me and your brother.”

“Details please.” Felicity could have said it was a personal thing but that would make Thea think she was putting her off and she really didn’t want to do that to Oliver’s sister.

“We were cuddling, in the couch, at home. And Oliver asked and I said yes.” but it had been so much more, their emotions had been so much more, things she couldn’t even find words to explain to Thea.

“That’s so lame, so like my brother. He better up his game for the ring or he’s going to hear from me. Now the dress when are you going to shop for it? Can I come with?”

Oh God, Felicity could see it now. Thea was going to love her mother, they would both take her shopping and it would be Hell and she was not going to have a say in anything. Felicity was already dreading it.

 

It was late when Oliver came into her office at QC.

“Ready to go home?”

“Yes.” she was exhausted and it showed.

They were already in the car, Oliver was on the wheel as Diggle had taken some days off to help a friend that was moving in to Starling City, when Oliver addressed how tired she looked.

“What happen?”

“My mother and your sister happen.”

He smiled. “Thea can be a pain. Don’t let her bully you around.”

“Oh, I don’t think I have a choice, she will have my mom backing her up.”

Knowing both Donna and Thea, Oliver was sure Felicity was right.

“They are going to take me on a shopping spree for the wedding dress.”

“Didn’t you tell them we haven’t set a date yet?”

“That didn’t stop them. Thea is under the assumption that it’s going to happen in a few days.”

“Days?”

“Yes, days. I couldn’t get that out of her head. She told me you went to Queen Mansion. How did it go with your mother?”

Oliver would much rather deal with Donna than his mother.

“She wants a big public ceremony. She thinks that’s required from a Queen.”

Felicity was shocked, she hadn’t considered that, she was marrying a Queen, the Oliver Queen. She understood what Moira was saying. The Queen’s were the closest thing to royalty Starling City had, it was expected the main events of their lives would be public. 

“What did you tell her?”

“That that was up to us.”

“How would you like it to be, Oliver?”

“I just want you to be my wife, Felicity. I don’t really care about the way we get to that point I just care about the end result. How do you wish for it to happen?”

That was the real question and it took some analyses on her part.

“I’m a girl, Oliver, like any girl I have dreamt about my wedding day. The happiness of it, surrounded by my friends and family, the ceremony, the man I love dashingly waiting for me at the altar...” she took her hand brushing her fingers around his jawline enjoying the prickling stubble on the tip of her thumb  “...and yes even the dress. Those were childhood dreams, Oliver, now I just want you.”

Oliver was getting all Felicity was saying and even what she was denying to want but still dreamt of getting.

“You would like a ceremony with only family and friends, is that it?”

“That would be my preference but I can understand what your mother’s saying. I shouldn’t forget who you are, Oliver. You are a public figure people expect things from you.”

“Okay, first of all do you have any idea how creepy it is you agreeing with my mother? Don’t answer that, I’m quite sure you are. Second of all, I am a public figure but I do not have to make a public spectacle out of my life. I’ll say let’s do the ceremony like we want it to be; simple, only friends and family, and allow one reporter to attend, and only one.”

“Think that will be enough?” Oliver knew Felicity was talking about his mother.

“It will have to be.” He would protect her from everything he could and would provide her for anything she wished, beside he too had always dreamt of having the women he loved walking up to him standing at the altar, about the ceremony and having all his friends taking part of the happiest day of his life. As for his mother he would deal with her himself.

“So I guess we should set a date?”

He smiled

“We should and, agreeing with Thea, I much rather sooner than later so some days from now would be my preference.”

 

 


	2. Bachelor party again

“Can’t we just elope?”

Oliver smiled at his fiancee sprawled over the bed, face down.

“Let’s go to Vegas right now.”

Felicity half sit, half lied down and turn to look at him with dagger eyes.

“You weren’t supposed to answer that.” she turned to sprawl on the bed this time face up “You shouldn’t tempt me.”

Talking about temptation, he couldn’t help himself she look too tempting on the bed like that. Oliver just kneel on the bed with Felicity between his legs and set his arms either side of her torso “I love to tempt you, Felicity.” he took her lower lip between his and pulled, he heard her moan but also his mobile ringing. He smile apologetically to her and check the phone, it was Thea.

“Hi.” He silently said his sister’s name to Felicity that started a frenzy of gestures urging him to say she wasn’t there.

“Hi. Is Felicity with you? She’s not picking up her phone.”

He dodge the question “You sound nervous, Thea. What’s wrong?”

“There’s something wrong about her wedding dress. It’s urgent, Ollie.”

Felicity kept saying no.

“Let me check if she’s arrived already.” he hold the phone call.

“I don’t want to talk to her, Oliver. Please make up an excuse, any kind of excuse will do.”

“She’s talking about your wedding dress and stating that there’s some problem with it and it’s urgent.”

“Oh God, Oh God.” Oliver watch has she absentminded bit her lower lip, he wanted to do that “Tell her you talk to me, that I know and all is okay with the dress.”

Watching her still fidgeting and all bothered he returned to his phone conversation with Thea.

“Thea, sorry to keep you waiting. She’s unable to pick up now but I talked to her and she knows about the dress and it’s all okay.”

“That’s a relief. Can you just ask her to give me, or Donna, a call?”

Her mother too? What the hell was going on?

“I will. Bye, Speedy.”

He hang up and stood up in front of a now sitting and still nervously fidgeting Felicity.

“Can you explain to me why I just lied to my sister and probably your mother?”

“Well… I hated the dress they picked for me today. I looked like a wedding cake.”

That really didn’t sound bad to him, in fact it sounded interesting in a lot of nice ways, so Oliver decide to keep his mouth shut.

“So as soon as they left I told the guy at the store to change their pick to mine. There was a dress there that I absolutely loved. Oliver, I’m in love with that one dress, my dress.”

He sat right next to her “First, you have to tell them, Felicity, it’s not something you can hide…”

“Maybe I can tell Thea but my mom… maybe just at the wedding.” he just looked at her “I know, you’re right, I have to.”

“… second, should I be jealous of a dress?”

She laugh which was truly his point when he asked.

“Of course not. I’m going to use it once. I fully intend to use you far more then that.”

“That’s it? Then I guess the wedding ring will be my real opponent then.”

Felicity was suddenly serious.

“Oliver, that’s something I want us to chose, together just the two of us. Can we have that?”

Things weren’t being easy for her even if she hardly complain. His mother and Thea were bullying both of them when it came to the reception, it was the price he had to pay to have a private get together with only a reporter allowed in; Felicity had Donna and Thea with her making all the arrangements for the other stuff, it was the price Felicity was paying to keep things balanced. Moira had the reception, Donna had the rest including the ceremony. And both Oliver and Felicity were trying to survive and navigate through the rough waters unscathed.

“We will go tomorrow evening. I know a jewelry store that is open ‘till late.” it was where he got her the engagement ring, a vintage gold flower shaped ring with 12 small diamonds surrounding a bigger one, the petals connecting, and keeping the flower center from, the gold band around her finger. Felicity loved it the second he showed it to her. And he loved the way she never took it off since the moment he put it on her finger.

“Thank you.”

But the next evening Felicity was upset. She and Donna had a fight about the dress.

“Felicity if you preferred another you should’ve said so.” Donna was angry she loved the princesse dress she had pick for Felicity.

“I did. You didn’t heard me nor cared about what I was saying. It’s my wedding, mom, I’m wearing the dress I’ve chosen, the dress I love. If you think it’s silly of me to want to wear what I like, fine, but I prefer you call me silly than wear a dress I hate on my special day.” she was almost in tears.

“Felicity” Thea tried to help “it’s okay. I was just afraid they had messed up that’s why I called.”

“It’s fine, Thea.”

“Sweet heart, I just think you should be fabulous and that dress you choose is not enough. It has no bling, no spark.”

“It’s my dress, mom. I feel perfect in it, it’s all I want.”

Donna had to accept, she had no choice it was her little girl, but she definitely didn’t agree.

Oliver knew from a previous phone call from Thea that things had went badly.

“Felicity. I know we were going to chose the wedding rings but we can go tomorrow, if you rather stay home tonight.”

“No, maybe it would be good for me.”

She got up “Every day we get closer to our wedding date, I’m thinking more and more, about why didn’t we go to Vegas.”

“Well, your mother would be there you know?”

She sighed “You’re right, she would. And the way she knows everyone there she would probably make my life a living Hell even worse there.”

Oliver pulled her to his embrace “I’m sorry, my love.”

She hold him and rested her head on his shoulder “It’s not your fault, Oliver. It’s mine for not speaking my mind and stepping up to her sooner in my life.”

They stood there for what seemed like hours until Felicity took a step back “We should go.”

Things didn’t go as they expected, they hadn’t agreed on the rings neither and they had to compromise. She wasn’t totally happy and neither was Oliver when they got home both physically and emotionally exhausted.

The next day, by lunch time, Felicity was ready to leave everything and just disappear. Just for a few hours. A few hours would suffice. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

She warned Oliver she would be taking some time for herself and took refuge on her apartment, didn’t touch any of the windows and just crashed into the bed.

It wasn’t long before her phone buzzed, a soft music in the air, but she was fast asleep.

Thea then Donna, were desperately trying to reach her and called multiple times.

“She’s not picking up my calls.”

“Mine neither. What if something happen?”

“Ollie will know.” Thea called her brother “Ollie, do you have any news about Felicity? She’s not picking up.”

“She’s not?”

“We’re getting worried.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Felicity told him she was taking a little break that afternoon. “She just needs the rest.”

“Okay. I get it.”

As soon as Thea hung up Oliver called Felicity.

Oliver ring tone was different from the others and she heard it far away in her sleep. It was enough to make her react.

“Hello”

Oliver could only think how sexy she sounded “Hi sleepy head”

“Oliver” he could hear the smile on her voice and his heart just melt.

“Thea called. She won’t be bothering you anymore this afternoon.”

“Thank you.” she sat up on the bed and only than she saw him.

“Not sure about your mother though.”

“Parents are a terrible thing to deal with. I guess I will have to handle it.” she was awake now and the words were both to Oliver and to the man sitting in the chair facing her.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak. Get some rest.”

“Love you too.”

As he hung up she focused on the man in front of her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hi, sweetheart.”

She didn’t answer him. She was still waiting for his answer to her question.

“I’m here to protect you, this house isn’t safe.” his presence made that pretty clear “and to ask you if you were planning on telling me.”

She knew what he was talking about “No, I wasn’t planning on telling you. Last time we saw each other I was clear about the fact I consider you a monster. That’s not the kind of people I want at my wedding.”

“There will be plenty of monsters there, Felicity. I’m the only one that is your father though.”

That was true. But she was hurt, he had involved her in a hideous crime, he had used her.

“Are you? My father? It didn’t feel very father-like behavior last time I saw you. I felt used.”

“I didn’t used you, I protected you, Felicity. Or better I tried to. Damian Darhk is alive, sweetheart.”

“What?” she got up “How could he be?”

“His magic is more powerful than we thought.”

“We?”

He dodge her question “We are expecting him to exert his revenge as soon as he shows up.”

“Wait, you haven’t seen him? How do you know he’s alive?”

The details were too scary for him to share with her.

“The point is, you and Oliver must be extra careful. This apartment is compromised don’t come back, sweetheart. Stay safe.” he kissed her forehead.

“Dad.” he looked back “You can come to the wedding if you would like but please don’t let mom see you.”

He nodded and left.

 

Two nights before the wedding Tommy showed up at Oliver’s office at the end of the day.

“It’s time. You’re ready?”

“For?”

“Bachelor party, Oliver. Don’t tell me you forgot how this works.”

“What I didn’t forget was me telling you I didn’t want one.”

“And, hopefully, you also remember me answering you that you didn’t have a choice. Come on, before I call for backup.”

“Backup?”

“I knew you weren’t going to make this easy. So I’m not alone.”

“Okay but let me just…”

“Call Felicity? Don’t worry the girls got her. It’s her bachelorette party too.”

“The girls? A bachelorette party?” he was even more worried now.

“Come on. Men’s night out.” Tommy grabbed Oliver’s arm and just pulled.

Oliver let Tommy guide him, it was pointless not to.

Tommy had gone all out. They took the Queen’s Family jet to Vegas. And then there was dinner, songs and strippers and Oliver was just having fun watching his friends and enjoying the care and love they had for him.

“Come on, Oliver. Last night of being single and able to have fun. That girl over there is so willing it hurts.” he pointed to one of the younger strippers.

“Go have fun, Andrew.” Tommy was already calling Andrew back to the dance floor.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

When all of them were engaged elsewhere he took the opportunity to leave. Only Tommy notice the stripper following him.

He was already in his room when his phone rang. It was Felicity.

“Hi” he was glad to hear her. He missed her and it was a reassurance that all was well.

“Hi, yourself. Having fun?” she was sure his mind had brought him back to his last bachelor party, when she disappear.

“Yep. You?”

“Yep.”

“We used to be better liars, Felicity.”

“I’ve lost practice. Can you tell me where you are?”

“Hotel room. Tommy would kill me if I gave any details.”

“I know you are in Vegas. Tommy went all out.”

“How do you know? And yes he did.”

“It’s my city, Oliver. Nice strippers?”

“Yes.” not her though “especially one of them. She was quite smitten by me.”

“She was? Any chance of sex tonight then?”

“Maybe. We’ll see.” he teased. He could hear she was walking “You’re moving. Where are you going?”

“Bedroom. Managed to escape unnoticed.” he smile.

There was a knock on the door.

“Someone’s at the door I have to go.”

“Maybe it’s the stripper and you might get lucky.”

“Don’t joke. Talk to you tomorrow.”

He open the door and spoke the only words that came to mind “I guess I am getting lucky after all.”

He pulled her into the room, closed the door and pressed her into to it as his lips came crashing into her’s. He left her breathless.

“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.”

“How?”

“The girls had the same idea as Tommy. They brought me to Vegas.”

“Nice strippers?”

“Yes. One especially was quite invested in me but… I rather come here.”

His voice was failing him “Good.”

“Shh I’m here. Not leaving. Unless you want me to.”

His laughed was soft against her lips “I won’t ever want that.”

That was the way he really wanted to spend the night, making love to her. It was his last available night as a single man and he just wanted to spend it with her.

 

It was almost 6 am when they woke up.

“Oh crap.”

“What?”

“I had to be back in my room 2 hours ago.” she started to get dress quickly, all flustered and bothered, Oliver was enjoying the show immensely.

“I can’t find my panties. Oliver do you know where they are?”

He rummaged through the bed sheet’s.

“Here they are.” she took them.

“Oh God, I’m so late.”

He was now laughing out loud.

“Not funny, Mr. Queen.”

Yes it was but he tried to keep it down. Felicity came to the bed for one last kiss before going.

“See you later.”

“Good luck on your walk of shame.” he spoke to the door.

Felicity tried not to be seen and she was sure her walk back had been unnoticed but she was wrong. Tommy had seen her figure leaving Oliver’s room but it was just a glimpse and he just figured it was the young stripper from the night before.

Inside her room she found Thea waiting for her.

“Walk of shame! Felicity Smoak you are a constant surprise.”

“Thea is it time to go? Already?”

“We have a few minutes. So spill. How was the stripper?”

“Nothing to spill.”

“Don’t make me torture it out of you.”

“It was great.” as always.

“Mission accomplished then. Now I’ll leave you to get ready. Let’s go home.”

 

Later that day she was having lunch with Oliver.

“Oliver can I ask you a question you are going to hate?”

That picked his curiosity.

“What?”

“Is Thea… well… normal?”

That was a strange question especially coming from Felicity.

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“She was happy to caught me getting back to my room thinking I was coming from a night with the male stripper I told you about.”

That was a side of Thea he didn’t know.

“You’re her brother. Wasn’t she suppose to want me not to cheat on you?”

For that he had an answer “She doesn’t think it is cheating. He’s a stripper, he was paid to entertain you, for Thea you’re just using the product, not cheating.”

“That’s weird. And it is cheating in my book.”

He was glad she thought so. But there was something he wanted to ask her.

“Felicity, let her think it was the stripper, she’s happier that way. I did the same with Tommy.”

“Tommy?”

“He saw you’re walk of shame out of my room. But he thought it was the stripper I talked to you about. His reaction was…” he rather not use the actual words Tommy used”… in line with Thea’s. Let them be happy.”

“How’re own little secret?” cocking her head slightly she smiled “I like it.”

“Tonight, unfortunately, we can’t pull the same stunt.”

“No. After dinner I’ll be at the hotel suite with mom.”

“And I will be taken to Queen’s Mansion right after it.”

“Call me please.” she reached for his hand.

“I will.” he needed to hear her as much as she needed to hear him. 


	3. Wedding day Wedding night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Oliver and Felicity wedding day. The feels are running trough everybody and some tears are shed.
> 
> Damian Darhk comes to ruin the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had, originally a sex scene, but, it would be a shame to classify a all multi chapter as Explicit for just this one scene, so I've edit it.
> 
> If you still wish to read the original version you can find it over at http://marytagus.tumblr.com/post/130353418411/my-love-my-life-au-3-explicit.

The day was finally upon them. Dawn was just breaking when Donna walked into Felicity’s room to find her daughter already up and staring out the window, arms wrapped around herself.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Felicity smile fighting back the tears that threaten to fall down any second.

“Mom.”

“Felicity what’s wrong?”

Nothing was wrong, everything was just right. Felicity felt her heart burst in her chest, her body already unable to deal with all the emotions running through her. The night before Oliver had kept his promise, he had called and they talked, silly things about dinner and his family, her family. She fell asleep before Oliver hang up and had woken up clinging to the phone.

“Nothing’s wrong, mom. Just…”

Donna stepped closer and hug her baby girl “I know, baby, I know. It’s overwhelming… all the feelings. That’s why we are here, sweetheart, you should feel all the happiness and joy in the world today we will make sure nothing else bothers you.”

Felicity took one last glimpse to the sun rise before turning to her mother “Let’s go, it’s time.”

In the next hours she was pampered and carefully groomed. Both Thea and Donna were dealing with all the practical stuff “You just have to relax and enjoy the ride, Felicity. One day it will be my turn.” Thea winked at her making her laugh.

The last step of all was the dress. Donna still thought it was too plain, too simple.

“Let’s go. You're ready?” Thea held the dress for Felicity to get inside it.

It was like swimming through fluffy clouds of white until her head was out and the dress fell around her. It was strapless, the corset tight on her torso, from there the pearl white fabric came down to her feet, opening up naturally but slighted elongated in the back. As Thea worked on the buttons around the back of the dress Felicity saw herself in the full length mirror.

Felicity wasn’t vain but in that moment she felt the most beautiful woman in the world, the dress was perfect. Donna sob broke the silence.

“Mom…”

“Oh sweetheart you were right.” The dress didn’t have bling or sparkle but he didn’t need it, her babygirl was the bling and the spark. The dress made Felicity shine like Donna never saw before “The dress is perfect” Donna was in tears. “I would hug you right now but I would just mess you up.”

Felicity didn’t care and came closer to embrace her mother “I love you, mom.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

The entrance to the church was packed, mostly with reporters. The words Mr Queen and Oliver were screamed from everywhere. Oliver took no notice of them, he felt nervous and anxious in a way he had never been before.

“Come on.”

He was glad for Tommy and for Diggle being there to get him inside.

“How are you feeling?” Diggle was more a friend than a bodyguard.

“Nervous." Oliver smiled at Diggle then turned to Tommy "Give me my phone, Tommy.”

“You are not calling Felicity, Oliver, not now. You are going to see her in a few minutes.”

But he needed to talk to her, he had to be sure she was there, on her way. He heard his phone ring tone and saw Tommy picking it up.

“You gotta be kidding me.” he pointed a finger to Oliver “I’m going to kill your sister.” then turned to the phone “No.” he was silent for a bit “I will not give the phone to Oliver, Felicity. Forget it. How did you get to your phone? That’s the question I would like answered.”

It was Felicity and she wanted to talk to him “Tommy give me the phone.” Oliver reached for it and Tommy just dodged.

“Stop. Both of you, stop. Hang up Felicity or I will stop being a gentleman and disconnect, in your face.”

Oliver still heard Felicity calling out for Tommy before he pressed the screen.

“What’s wrong with you two? Can’t you wait just a few minutes?”

Oliver smiled. Hearing Felicity, knowing she called him, had been enough to settle him, to reassure him this was really happening.

 

 

The light of a thousand flashes welcomed Felicity as soon as she stepped out of the car.

“You look beautiful, Felicity.”

“Thank’s Dig.” she smiled to her bodyguard slash friend “How’s Oliver?”

“Nervous. Waiting.”

Thea went running into the church and walked up to the altar to kiss her brother.

“Don’t you look dashing.”

Oliver was always happy to see her but this time it meant so much more.

“Speedy. You look beautiful. How’s Felicity?”

“Drop dead gorgeous.”

“She’s always that.” Thea smiled to her brother and walked to the other side of the altar, she was the bridesmaid, had to stand by the bride.

As the entrance main doors open Oliver couldn’t see much of anything against the sunlight but as the music started to play and Felicity, alongside her mother, walked closer he started to see her. And as he looked at how perfectly beautiful his bride was his heart swell and he forgot how to breath.

She wanted to run, run to him as he stood there waiting for her, but her mother was controlling her steps. As she got closer she could see his eyes and all the loving emotions shown there.

It had seem longer to the bride and groom but a few minutes had been enough for Donna to walk Felicity up to Oliver. Donna kissed Felicity's cheek.There was no veil on Felicity’s face, she decided to wear it just in her hair falling over her back and following after the dress.

Then Donna turned to Oliver “Take care of my little girl.”

He just nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off his bride.

“You look beautiful.” his voice faltered.

Felicity tight her grip on his hand just a bit as they turned to the minister.

Hiding in the darkness of the upper floor Felicity’s father felt the tears running down his face. He hadn’t cried in years but now he couldn’t help it. His little girl, his Megan, was getting married and she look so beautiful. It crushed his heart he wasn’t the one walking her up the ail. He was focused in Megan and Donna, his family. Donna was looking almost as beautiful as Megan and he could see she was crying just like he was. He was glad Donna had been the one taking his place, the mere thought of another man taking his baby girl to Oliver was painful to endure he couldn’t bare it if Megan had done that.

 

A shower of petals and rice welcomed the couple outside. The next day all the covers had at least one of the pictures taken in that moment. The moment when the happy couple was greeted by his friends with rose petals and run to the car.

Some of the photographers were lucky enough to get a glimpse of their kiss as the car drove away.

“Mrs. Queen”

She frowned “Sounds strange. I just remember your mother.”

He laugh dropping his head to kiss her again. “You almost killed me today. I forgot how to breath we I saw you walking up to me.”

She brought her hand to his face, keeping her eyes on his, and like a whisper over his lips “I love you.” she pulled him to a slow deep kiss.

 

All the compliments, photographs, speeches were only bearable for these were their friends but when both Moira and Malcolm Merlyn, in turn, came to them Felicity could only remember her father’s words. Oliver noticed the slight change of Felicity's humor “What’s wrong, Felicity?”

“There’s something I didn’t tell you but now it’s not the time.”

“It’s bothering you so I guess this is exactly the time.”

“I saw my dad the other day.”

“What did he want?”

“An invitation to the wedding. I told him he was a monster so he replied we were going to have monsters at the wedding and he was the only one that was my father.”

Oliver knew whom he was referring to and he now understood why Felicity was bothered by both his mother and Malcolm compliments.

“And to inform us that Damian is alive and we should be careful.”

“Felicity… how could you not tell me this before?”

She had been all over town, without a bodyguard, she had put herself at risk.

“I took precautions, Oliver. I’m okay and safe, now can we get back to our guest’s?”

He just wanted to take her away and hide with her until Damian had disappear but he had no choice they couldn’t leave and Damian wasn’t one to disappear before he got what he wanted, and he wanted her. From that point on, all unknown faces were engraved carefully in his memory and as soon as he could hold on to Dig he informed him of what was going on.

He was still talking to Dig when the orchestra started the first accords of the walse. His mother had had this idea he was sure of it. It was the only dance he’d enjoyed in the past. What seem to escaped Moira's notice was he only “liked” it because it was slow and he could grab a girl tight and, at the time, that was all that mattered to the hormone filled kid that he was.

“Oliver, Felicity you have to open the ball.”

“Oliver doesn’...”

“My son knows what’s expected of him. Oliver…”

He took Felicity’s hand but kept the eyes on his mother before leading them both to the dance floor.

“Oliver you don’t need to do this.”

Now that he had her in his arms, dancing didn’t seem all that bad.

“Don’t worry. I will try not to step on your feet… much.”

He had an ill conception of his dancing talents. Felicity found Oliver danced pretty well and she felt moving on clouds has he was spinning her around the dance floor. Shortly other couples join them.

As the music came to an end Oliver took her back and faced his mother. “In an hour at most we’ll leave, mother.”

Everyone was having fun and they left hardly noticed much before the hour had pass. “Oliver shouldn’t we have said something?”

He really didn’t know the protocol to it he just knew he wanted her, all to himself and since the dance he decided he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

“They will understand.”

Just his luck they weren’t alone in the elevator. On the top floor he lead her through the corridor to their suite.

“You know Oliver I will need help to get out of this dress.”

At this point he didn’t care about the dress he just wanted her all to himself.

 

His sense of urgency appeased he was fondling with her wedding ring while felling his heart beat return to normal pace. He wanted a more feminine ring for her, she didn’t agree, she wanted both their wedding rings to be exactly the same. They reached a compromise, hers had small indentations on it, like a drawing, of stylized little arrowheads representing him, afar the rings looked the same and he now saw her point. They weren’t mere rings they were their wedding rings something both of them shared. 

“Oliver we have to get back to the party.”

No they didn’t “Why would we do that?”

“We have to cut the wedding cake.”

“Oh frack”

“That’s my line Oliver.”

He laugh as they both got up on their feet. Her hair a bit messed up just like him.

“We should…”

“Yeah, we should. I love you, Oliver Queen.”

As she kissed him he wondered if life with her was always going to be like Heaven on Earth.

He came back to the room to find her watching the city through the window. Darkness was setting in as the sun lowered in the horizon with the promise to get back the next day. As Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife waist, setting his head on the crave between her neck and shoulder Felicity lean back setting her head to the side, resting it on his shoulder and giving him better access to her neck. They stood there watching the sun cast the last rays of light of that day, their day, over the city.

A knock on the door got them back to real life “Probably,Thea.” he kissed that spot under her ear making her shiver, before walking to the door and opening it. From that point on he didn’t know what happen, all that remained from that moment was the acute pain on his head where the gun had hit him hard.

“Oliver” Felicity run to him on the floor she didn’t even noticed the gun that was pointed at her she only saw him on the floor, his head bleeding.

“We meet again, Ms Smoak, forgive me, Mrs Queen.”

She looked up to Damian Darhk focusing on him and not on the gun “I’ve told you, I’m not interested in you or your offer, leave me and my family alone.”

“I wish I could but the more time goes by the more I see I’ve chosen well, Mrs Queen.”

He turn to the four men she hadn’t acknowledged yet.

“Take them both.”

She tried to fight them but she wasn’t strong enough. An as the one in front carried Oliver over to the corridor, she stopped resisting.

 

Thea had the feeling they were in their bedroom, trying to escape from their impending duties and if it wasn’t for the wedding cake she would have let them, as it was she had to get them back to the party. She walked up to the room, her steps muffled by the carpet floor, and then she saw it; she knew Felicity’s white wedding dress from afar and she saw as she was being taken. Where was Oliver? That’s when she saw the glimpse of her brother’s head, unconscious, being carried off by some goon. Her reaction was to hide, not to be seen, then run back down to get help.

Inside the elevator she felt safe. And she started to think, what to do? How was she going to tell what she had seen to the wedding party?

Diggle knew something was wrong the moment he saw Thea, white as a sheet of paper, entering the room alone.

“What happen?”

“They took them, Mr Diggle.”

Damian… “When, Thea?”

“Just now. They were taking them.” she was losing control; her voice was getting higher, the nearby guest’s were starting to stare.

Diggle signal his team “It’s happening.” and took Thea out to another room.


	4. Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is hurt and unconscious. Felicity has no choice but to let Damian Darhk take both of them, it’s the only way she can be sure Oliver is alive. Felicity sends her dad a message hoping he get’s it in time to help them. Meanwhile Diggle is searching for them and Thea is facing a mild Moira/Donna face off.

The dark had already taken over the city when they were taken through the back door. Felicity could only see red, blood red, in Oliver’s head right in front of her.

She wanted to check the wound, to check if Oliver was breathing, to hear his heartbeat, she wanted to make sure he was alive. But they were gripping her tight, she wasn’t even walking as she was more draghed than walking.

There was a black van right by the door. When the back door’s open she could see the padded floor, no sit’s. Oliver was dropped inside. The absence of any reaction to the uncomfortable position he was thrown into almost made the tears that she was fighting away, start running.

Felicity felt the push and the order “Get in.”

She didn’t just got in she run in, kneeling by Oliver side setting his head on her lap. His breathing was irregular as was his heart beat. The wound on his head was bleeding but not profusly.

“Oliver…” she hardly noticed the doors closing behind her “Oliver...” he remained still, no reaction. She felt the warmth from her own tears making their way down her cheeks.

 

Inside the van was dark, the street lamps were the only source of light. Even if only with a dim light Felicity grab the hem of her wedding dress and press it to Oliver’s head in an effort to stop the bleeding.

The van was moving, as the light inside the van was coming and going at the rhythm of the van getting closer and farther from the street lamp’s. There were hardly any curves or bumps which told her that they were going strait and that they were still in urban area.

Damian was in a limousine following the van. He was pleased. He had taken both of them without any problems. It was unfortunate that Mr Queen had been hurt but it was also quite effective on keeping Mrs Queen in check and compliant. He was hoping for her to stay that way, he needed her to locate Marcus. Marcus had taken over HIVE but not for long, he just needed to know where he was. Felicity would provide him with that information, he was sure of it.

The van turn left to the warehouse making Felicity embrace Oliver tight protecting his already wounded head with her body. Then it stopped. Hastily she dried her tears, there was no way that she would show weakness in front of Damian Darhk.

She heard the car doors opening than closing and in seconds the back doors to the van were open and the bright lights from outside almost blinded her.

“Get out.” the same voice of command from before. This time, however, Felicity didn’t move she kept Oliver in her arms and she wasn’t moving without him.

“Get Mr Queen and Mrs Queen will follow.” Damian was there, out of Felicity’s sight, and his order was quickly obeyed.

The same goon as before stepped inside the van and tried to grabbed Oliver “Don’t you touch him.” Felicity tone was enough to make him hesitate, he knew he wasn’t allowed to hurt her so fighting Felicity was a risk he wasn’t willing to take without Darhk permission.

The other two came and grabbed her allowing their partner to take Oliver.

She wanted to stay in the van if only to show Damian she wasn’t as predictable as he thought, but in this case she was. She got out keeping the still unconscious Oliver in her sight at all times.

Damian was impressed with Felicity. He doubt she was aware of the powerful image she embodied in that moment. Her wedding dress, once pearl white and immaculate, that he was sure she was going to keep that way as a happy memory, was now tainted with specks of blood.

Oliver was taken to a chair and tied up, soon he would regain consciousness and Damian didn’t want any heroic ideas. Felicity was forced to sit right in front of Oliver and in front of a computer.

“Now Mrs Queen. I need you to find the new HIVE leader. His name is Marcus. I think you will find that computer station perfectly satisfactory for you to get that information.”

“I’m not going to help you.”

“Allow me to disagree, Mrs Queen.” Damian got closer to Oliver pulling his head up by the hair. Felicity saw the blood starting to drip from the wound again. She wanted to cry but she couldn’t, she struggled to stop herself from showing the way him hurting Oliver was affecting her.

She needed Oliver awake she needed his help, is support.

“Stop. Please stop.” he didn’t, instead he turned to her “Start working I’ll stop.”

What was she supposed to do? What could she do? “Okay.” she started to track HIVE and his leader. Without much surprise soon she recognized her father’s work.

Her father. Maybe he could help her, but how could she send a message to him? Damian had, to her relief, left Oliver but was now behind her.

Felicity had no idea on how good or bad was Damian knowledge of computer language. But it was her only chance so she risk it. Trusting her fast typing skills she inserted a message in her code that she was sure her dad would get, only question was when. And would she and Oliver be alive when he did.

The track was being run and she told as much to Damian.

“How much time?”

“Can’t tell for sure. A few hours… maybe…”

The smile in Damian’s face made her sick.

“Can I…”

“Go to your husband?” Oliver was going to wake up soon he really didn’t want to risk it. “Unfortunately no. But I will concede that both stay here in sight of each other. Consider that a gift, Felicity, the plan was to take him away.”

Felicity’s heart dropped to her feet and she was sure she was as white as her dress.

Her guard tied her up to the chair.

“We’ll be back in a few hours.” Damian pulled her chin forcing her to look at him “Pray you have a location by then.” purposely and with intent he glimpsed at Oliver.

Felicity understood the threat the glimpse presented to Oliver.

The door closed, they were alone.

“Oliver. Oliver.”

“I’m here Felicity.”

He was back. Relief filled her for the few moments it took for her to remember they were still tied up and Damian’s prisoners.

“How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts.” and he was having trouble to think “Any idea where we are?”

“Looks like some kind of warehouse. I’m pretty sure we are at an urban area.”

He was getting out of numbness slowly and was increasingly aware of what surrounded him. He had now spotted blood on her wedding dress, and he felt the jolt of adrenaline entering his system.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

“The blood…” his voice faltered slightly

Felicity looked down. She hadn’t noticed. Her lap, the hem she used to stop the bleeding in his head and some other spots she couldn’t even imagine how it happen had blood stains.

“It’s yours, Oliver. I was so worried. I was terrified you wouldn’t wake up.”

He heard her voice starting to stumble on the tears.

“Shh. I’m here, Felicity. I’m okay.”

Oliver tried to reassure her but he wasn’t sure how they were going to get out of this.

“It was Damian wasn’t it?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Not telling you before about the conversation with…”

“Don’t, Felicity. It’s done, it happen, now we must deal with it and get out. What does he want?”

“He wants the location of the new leader of HIVE. The track is running now. It’s going to take several hours that’s why he left.”

Oliver considered this information. Damian wanted to come back as leader of HIVE which meant he wasn’t, yet. Marcus could be an ally and provide help to them.

“When you locate him can you send him a message?”

“Don’t know. Don’t think so though, Damian is here checking everything I write. I did send a hidden message to… you know who.” could he be listening in?

He smile. “I have chosen a very cunning wife. I love you, Felicity Queen.”

 

Diggle was checking security cameras. His men were late to the scene and didn’t saw anything unusual when they went back and check both the front and back entrance to the hotel so he was now searching for anything unusual spotted by the security cameras and he had just got lucky.

The white dress against the dark van was too shocking not to be spotted. He was able to take a partial of the license plate, he needed to run a search and analyze traffic cameras to locate the van. But for that he needed Felicity. He was stuck.

His phone rang. He checked the called wishing to see Oliver or Felicity name there. Unknown caller.

“Hello.”

“Diggle. What’s happening with my daughter?”

“I don’t know Sir. Someone took them. Both of them.”

“Damian?”

“I’m guessing yes.” how did he know “If you don’t mind me asking how did you know?”

“Megan and I have our ways to communicate. I just saw her message about a warehouse that she’s in, she was unusually cryptic though. I tried both Megan and Oliver’s phone without success so I decided to try yours.”

“I had eyes on the van that took them but I need Felicity… Megan to track it through traffic cams.

“Tell me the partial I will do that.”

Dig told him. He saw no harm in it. He would protect Felicity.

He would but he was also quite set on saving himself. He was sure Damian would come for Marcus. What he now had to consider was what would be better and safer for him and for Megan, help Damian or help Marcus.

 

“Thea. Where’s your brother?”

Moira was upset with the lack of respect Oliver and Felicity were showing.

Thea didn’t know what to do, what to say. Her mother always was able to see through her lies and she really wanted to lie this time. She decide to tell the truth without giving anything away.

“Mr. Diggle is searching for them.”

Moira study her daughter's face focusing on the little tell tale when she lied. She couldn’t find it, which made her anger build up. Oliver was being rude to their guests, his guests, many of which had already left.

“Mrs Queen, I’m sorry but do you know where Oliver and Felicity are?”

“I’m sure I should be asking you that.”

Donna was puzzled.

“Before my son met your daughter he had a sense of what were his responsibilities.”

That’s it, final straw. “Are you implying my daughter is responsible for your son leaving the room?”

“Not implying, telling.”

Thea got between both women “Donna, pay it no mind.”

“No. Your mother stated her opinion so she, like any educated woman, knows she has to listen to mine.” Donna stepped up to Moira going around Thea “Your son he's lucky to have my Felicity. She’s kind, intelligent, bright and sweet girl. Felicity was what he needed to get out of the fake world he was living in. The fake World you deceived him with. Now I’m going to search for my daughter.”

As Donna left Moira swallowed, hard. Donna was right she had lived in a fake world for so many years but she had a rude awakening provided by Malcolm, Damian and even Oliver himself.

“Mom… are you okay?”

She turned to Thea, her precious baby girl “Yes. Just tired.”

“Go home, mom.” Thea looked around the room, the ones there were all close friends of her and Oliver “I’ll stay.”

“Will you be okay? Tommy left already.”

“You taught me well.” she smile because her mother needed it.

Moira looked at Thea and kissed her forehead. She thought so. She did her best, of that she was sure.

 

Damian was looking out into the city from his hotel room when the phone at his bedside rang.

“Hello.”

“If I help you will you not replace me?”

Damian smile. For sometime he thought this man had betrayed him only to find out later that Marcus was the new leader, hence Damian had to rethink. Marcus was the one taking all the advantage from his “death”. Getting the IT expert on his side was and opportunity to get a key agent inside HIVE structure.

“If you prove your loyalty to me I have no reason to replace you.”

There was a silence only cut by heaven breaths.

“What do you need?”

“Where is he?”

Felicity’s dad had just made a deal with the devil but he hoped that this deal would be enough for him to survive and Felicity to be free from Damian’s threat. 


	5. Rescue attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity were caught by Damian. As her father tries to get closer to Damian and hence enable Diggle on his rescue attempt. Moira reaches for her old friend Damian to help her find her son only to find she was reached for the right person but he’s not willing to her. She than turns to the Devil she knows best. Meanwhile, Diggle’s rescue attempt isn’t completely successful.

Diggle was still checking security cameras  when his phone rang once more.

“Diggle, there at warehouse 45. Your safe to go in. Damian isn’t there. Get my girl to safety.”

“Will do.”

As soon as Dig hang up he and his team were immediately on the move. Dig had no idea how the man knew Damian wasn’t going to be there but he wasn’t about to lose precious time trying to find out.

*

Damian phone rang, this time it was his personal phone. Well, well, surprise, surprise.

“Moira, my dear friend, how are you?”

Moira had called Oliver and, a bit unwillingly, Felicity, unsuccessfully. She was getting worried. Damian was the only one of her friends with enough connections to find out where Oliver had gone.

“Not well. I’m trying to get in touch with me son. I’m worried, he’s not picking up my calls.”

Damian smile to himself. Considering what was the best course of action, feign ignorance and leave up to Moira to upraise all her friends to find her son or tell her as it was, keeping her in check and well behaved. It wasn’t a hard decision.

“Mr and Mrs Queen are key to my plans.”

Moira slumped back on the couch, all will, all bravery leaving her body at once. All that was left was numbness.

“You have them? Why?”

“Moira, my friend, you know how precious pawns and rooks are in chess.”

Her heart, a mother’s heart, was torn and bleeding. She recalled Oliver’s previous talk about the danger she had brought to them by calling Darhk to Starling City. Only now she understood the full meaning of her son’s words.

“Don’t you dare hurt them.”

“As long as they are compliant and useful.” the bed room phone rang once more “Moira if you excuse me I have an important call. I’m glad I was able to oblige you. Good night.”

He was a monster, Moira could see that now. How could she have a good night when she was desperate to have her son back to her, back to safety. But how? She had friends she could turn to but none was as powerful as Damian, except maybe… her only doubt was would he help her after her betrayal.

It didn’t matter though she had to at least try.

“Moira. So very surprised you called.”

“Damian as Oliver and Felicity.”

“Damian Darhk?”

“Yes.”

The surprise in Malcolm’s face quickly turned to dread. Damian was dead. He saw the warehouse turn to ash, nobody had survive. Ra’s al-Ghul himself was only alive via Lazarus Pit. Wait... How did Moira knew Darhk?

“How do you know Darhk, Moira?”

“He’s an… old family friend.”

Malcolm was suddenly aware he had gravely underestimated Moira.

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem to make him release your son.”

“He’s not going to do that.”

By her answer he was aware she had already tried.

“And what do you think I can do to help you?”

Moira took a deep breath. The harder part was over, Malcolm was willing to let her ask and she was sure he would agree to her simple request.

“Tell Ra’s al-Ghul Damian is alive and in Starling.”

That was it? That was Moira’s request? He already had full intention to do just that, the fact that by doing it Moira would owe him a favour only made things more advantageous.

“I think I can oblige you on that. But it won’t be easy as Ra’s and I have had some differences of late” with him taking his place and all “But I will try.”

“Thank you Malcolm.”

Moira had decided to bet on the devil she knew opposite the devil she was, now, quite aware she didn’t.

*

Dig and his men were making a tactical approach to the warehouse.

“There’s three heat signatures inside. One pacing around, the other two have shown little to no movement.”

The two not moving were likely to be Oliver and Felicity, the other a guard. Dig focus on the heat signatures that he deemed of being Oliver and Felicity, one was facing a heat source the other was farther away. He could even see it in his mind, Felicity facing a computer and Oliver, probably hurt as his heat signature was more blue-ish than red, tied up across the room far enough for her not to reach close enough for her to see him in pain.

“Let’s move, silently.” Damian could arrive any minute.

“Wait” someone shout over the comms. “There’s some sort of alarm.”

There was and alarm, set to go off if any door or window were tampered with.

“Options?”

“Roof?”

Dig considered the option. They would be able to do it but they needed equipment that they didn’t have at hand and time was of the essence. He considered other options but none had the same probability of success.

*

Inside the warehouse, in front of Felicity the track was coming to a close. The computer sent a small pang of alarm. She had found HIVE, however it was unsure if Marcus was there or not.

“What was that?”

Enveloped by numbness due to the blood lost to which the general cold didn’t help any, Oliver was fighting to stay awake. The pang had brought him back as he felt himself losing the battle.

“I have HIVE location.”

“Does the alarm sounded to Damian too?”

“I don’t know.” she didn’t had any time to check that detail as she was focused in reaching for her dad instead. “Hope it doesn’t.”

*

It did. Damian was waiting for the informant has he got the message over his phone.

Good he now had a way to check if the traitor was still a traitor or was in fact loyal to him.

Felicity’s dad walked slowly out of the shadows. Damian had two guards watching every move he made.

“About time. You’re late.”

“It wasn’t easy to lose the tale.”

Marcus didn’t trust him neither, every step he took was controlled by HIVE spies. He had manage to escape their grasp other times before today, on account of simple uncompromising things, he figured they would deem this as an escape like the others.

“But I see you have succeeded. Now let's get down to business, where is Marcus?”

“Currently he’s in Coast City but he soon will be back to our Starling Base, Hangar 34 at Starling Airport.”

Marcus was clever. Airports were safer than a usual warehouse and provided direct access to a fast getaway. He knew, from the message he got, the traitor information about the hangar was correct, he would assume the bit about Marcus was also accurate.

“I need to know as soon as he arrives back in Starling.”

“I will call.”

Damian watched as his new valuable pawn got back into the shadows and left. It was now time to go back to the Queen’s. As he had promised.

*

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Diggle had, successfully, accessed the roof and was closing in on the guard.

The guy was strong but he had no chance against Diggle and he was soon flat on the ground. Diggle moved to disconnect the alarm but he soon found it was a task more adjusted to Felicity skills.

He open the door to the room where the prisoners were, using the guard keys, just in case.

The first look inside the room told him his predictions were correct. Felicity had her back to the door and couldn’t see him, Oliver was further away, in a bad shape.

*

Felicity heard the door and stifled herself “Damian is back” but the cocky voice she was expecting wasn’t heard in it’s place a familiar “Felicity.” brought tears to her eyes. “Dig”.

He cut her loose “Oliver. Dig please check Oliver.”

Diggle was already on his way.

“Dig.” Oliver felt like he was floating.

“Save your strength, man. I need you to walk.”

“Don’t know if I can.”

“You will. I’ll help.”

Felicity was typing fast on the computer. She knew how to inflict damage to a computer system even if, usually, it broke her heart doing it. Not this time though.

“Felicity let’s go.”

With a last press of the Enter key and one last glimpse at the computer screen she ran after them.

“Felicity all the doors outside are rigged with alarms I came in through the roof. Can you disconnect the alarms.” Dig and stopped by the panel.

It was a state of the art alarm system it would take time and they didn’t have time.

“Can you get to the roof Felicity?” Oliver was asking his voice barely audible.

“Can you?”

He figured he didn’t but she had a chance to get out and that was all that matter.

“A car’s approaching.” a voice over the comm alerted to the impending danger.

“The roof it is.” Diggle took the the only possible decision.

“Dig, can you take Oliver?”

Dig knew it wasn’t going to be easy but he had to try. Oliver couldn’t stay there. So he put him over his shoulder and urged Felicity to climb.

“I can’t climb that rope, Dig.”

“Felicity…”

“It would be hard enough on a regular day, it’s impossible with this dress.”

“They will never forgive me if I leave you behind.”

Diggle was torn between what he knew was right and what he knew was possible. It was wrong to leave Felicity there but it was not possible to take her and Oliver both up to the roof at once.

“You are not, Dig.” Felicity was fighting her tears, she kissed Oliver’s wounded head “I love you” she wasn’t sure he had heard her as he didn’t move. “Tell him I love him, Dig.”

“I’ll come back for you. And you can tell him yourself.”

A sad smile crossed Felicity’s lips. She had no doubt Dig would try, but time had run out, Damian was already arriving.

Dig manage to get on the rooftop with Oliver. He was heavier than he looked so the task wasn’t an easy one. He was now ready to come back down for Felicity when a voice in the comm informed Damian’s car was entering the warehouse. Time had officially run out

Down below Felicity heard the doors opening and took cover. Maybe she could sneak out before the doors closed? But there was no way to do that, a guard was opening and then closing the doors. She had no chance against him.

Felicity figured she had two options, try to run for it, which entangled opening a door setting off the alarm and having Damian’s goons hunting for her, her white dress lighting like a Christmas Tree in the dark shadows; or stay hidden, making Damian think she was gone and maybe send the guards to hunt for her outside giving her an opening to escape. She decided to stay hidden and wish for the best.

*

Damian wasn’t aware something was wrong until he saw the guard flat on the ground. He went in to find the room where he kept the Queen’s empty.

He tried the computer but, as expected, it was dead. Total format over, data irrecoverable, Felicity was not only good she was good under pressure. Damian smile to himself, total perfection, the woman was a great asset and serious rook material.

“Their gone”

“They didn’t go far.” the world was such a small place that they could never get far enough away from him.


	6. Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle managed to get Oliver out of Damian Darhk grasp but was unable to get back for Felicity. While Oliver is brought to the Hospital and Tommy comes to meet him, Diggle watches Felicity efforts to escape and her father goes deeper into Damian’s grasp trying to save her.Oliver runs out of the Hospital to help Diggle but someone has other plans for him.

“Take him to the Hospital. Now.”

Felicity was still inside the warehouse, Diggle couldn’t leave. He couldn’t leave her behind. But Oliver needed someone with him at the Hospital.

“Mr Merlyn…”

“Diggle, anything wrong?” Tommy was surprised to get a call from Oliver’s bodyguard at this time of night.

“Who is it?” Laurel had awoken with Tommy letting her go to get the phone.

Tommy turned to her “Oliver’s bodyguard.”

“What does he want? What time is it?”

“It’s late. Go back to sleep.” Tommy stepped out of bed and of the room

“ What’s wrong?”

“Oliver is on the way to the Hospital.”

“What?”

“I don’t have time to explain. Oliver needs someone by his side, Mr Merlyn.”

Tommy’s brain took a split second to reply.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll be right there.”

 

Laurel had urged him to go as well and wanted to come too but he rather she rested for the trial she had the next morning.

Oliver was already inside when Tommy arrive.

“Oliver Queen?”

“We’re stabilizing him.”

“How is he?”

“The head wound is deep but it’s the loss of blood and slight hypothermia we’re addressing first.”

“When can I seen him?”

It was going to take some time still but he would wait. Like Oliver had for so long.

 

“Two man coming out.” the guard Diggle post watching the front door to the warehouse was heard through the earpiece.

“Follow them.” The guy next to Diggle moved in direct reaction to the order.

That meant Damian was in there with just one guard. Fact Dig could confirm over the spectrometer. Two heat signatures were in the room that once held Oliver and Felicity the other was slowly moving to the the outside door. Felicity was trying to get out and he fully intend to help her.

“Left side door. She’s making a run for it.”

 

Felicity was moving from crate to crate. The dress fabric brushing against the wood indentations making a  small raspy sound. She couldn’t tell where Damian and the guard were so she moved painfully slow toward the door.

She was almost there when she heard his voice.

“Mrs Queen, that dress really is perfect.”

As the words were spoken she was already feeling dragged. This time she struggled more than she had before. Damian couldn’t get to her using Oliver anymore. He was safe, Diggle would have get him out, she was sure of it.

“Now, where’s your husband?”

She wasn’t as frail as he thought, the game had changed. Felicity stared into Damian’s eyes but kept silent.

He was annoyed.

“Care to get my computer back to work, Mrs Queen?”

Felicity sneer. He could wait laid down not to tire himself.

“Lock Mrs Queen up. You will do my bidding… soon.”

Damian called his men outside through the comms.

“We have Mrs Queen. Find Mr Queen.”

Without him he had no leverage and Mrs Queen was showing to be harder to make comply than he thought.

 

Diggle had his eyes on the spectrometer and saw when Felicity was caught. They had to come up with another plan.

His phone vibrated “Diggle”

“Is my daughter safe?”

“No, Sir. I could only carry one at the time to the roof. Damian arrived before I could get her.”

“Oliver?”

“At the Hospital. He was hurt.”

That explained why he was out and Megan wasn’t. He hung up.

He knew now Damian trusted him enough to listen to him but he also knew he rarely gave up on something he wanted and he wanted Megan, his Megan. He had to prove himself a bigger asset maybe then Damian would see he didn’t need another IT expert.

He dialed Damian.

“Marcus is arriving tomorrow by plane.”

Damian annoyance turn to satisfaction even if flying made things a bit difficult.

“I need access to the airport.”

“You’ll have it.”

Damian smiled he never knew he had this strong of an ally. He was glad he kept him alive years ago.

 

Malcolm was sipping some wine, happy. He was free once again.

Ra’s had appreciated the information he provided and allowed him to leave his presence unharmed and with the death sentence lifted. Now he just had to take Tommy and leave Starling City as soon as possible.

“Tommy.”

“Dad.”

“Is it too early?”

“No. It’s just that I didn’t sleep much last night. What’s up?”

“We need to go to Moscow.”

“What? Why?”

“I have some business plans there, I want to insure are followed to the T.”

Tommy didn’t want to go but Malcolm Merlyn never accepted a no for an answer from him, especially not by phone.

“Can we talk about this later? I’m with Oliver at the Hospital.”

Oliver managed to escape that were great news for Malcolm.

“Oliver’s at the Hospital? How is he?”

“Don’t know yet.”

Tommy saw a nurse, heavy on paperwork, coming out to the information post.

“Keep me posted.”

As soon as Tommy hang up Malcolm went to fill in the League of Assassins about this new piece of information.

 

Oliver was slowly regaining conscious. The first thing he was aware was the warmth. He felt warm and comfortable, where was he?

The last thing he remember was a dream like Felicity in white going farther and farther away while he felt gravitating up.

His eyes were starting to take in his surroundings and the pinch when he moved his arm confirmed he was at a Hospital.

“Hello there.”

“Tommy?”

“Yep. Nice change. This time you are eating the great food they have over here.”

Oliver smile but as soon as he did he felt another pinch, in his scalp this time.

“I’ll be sure to smell it before I eat.”

Tommy struggled to keep the funny tone but seeing Oliver like this was strange. His hair was covered with the white bandage that looked like a cap and he looked frail.

“No, wrong approach. Eat don’t analyse, just eat, don’t look, don’t smell, don’t taste, just eat.”

“Where’s Felicity?” Oliver turned to search for her even if he was sure she wasn’t there.

“I thought she was with you up until Diggle called to tell me you were in here.”

“She was but… I have to call Diggle.” Oliver was reaching for his phone when he remember he had no idea where his phone was.

“Don’t move. I’ll call Diggle and then we must call your mom.”

Diggle was still at the warehouse. Things were hard, he couldn’t find a way to get in and get her without a full on attack. He picked up the phone.

“Diggle”

“It’s Tommy. Oliver want’s to talk to you.”

He was awake that was a relief.

“Where’s my wife, Dig?”

“Still inside.”

Tommy watched as Oliver pale face turned paler.

“Why isn’t she out, Dig? She should have been the first coming out of there.”

“The only way out was the roof I carried you, she couldn’t climb the rope. When I was going to get back down for her Damian was already there. There was no time, Oliver.”

Diggle should have left him there.

“Where are you?”

“Still here.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Oliver….”

Diggle words were lost as Oliver disconnected and started taking the needle from his arm.

“Oliver, what are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

“You can’t leave.”

Oliver could be frailer than usual but his brooding look had recovered full strength.

“Watch me.”

Oliver sat on the side of the bed. Feet on the ground and, after a moment, he stood. He felt his head spinning but give it a few moments to steady before taking the first step towards the closet.

“You need to recover, Oliver.”

“What I need is to get Felicity to safety.”

“Safety from what?”

“Someone took us both, Tommy. Felicity is still in there. I have to get her out.”

Tommy understood now.

“Diggle will, Oliver. You need to get better.”

Oliver finished dressing and was taking the bandage out of his head. He check the stitching, it would do. Tommy didn’t understand. Felicity was in danger he had to get her out, fast.

Tommy followed Oliver out the door.

“Oliver you can’t.”

Oliver stopped and turned to Tommy

“Don’t follow me Tommy.” it was too risky to get Tommy involved “I will be with Diggle.”

Oliver strode off. Leaving Tommy only with one option.

“Diggle. Oliver has left the Hospital…”

“He was released?”

“He released himself. He’s on his way to you.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

But  it was useless, Oliver never made it there. As he walk down the street he was pulled into a van and drugged.

When he came to, there was no warmth only the cold floor while fires cast a dimmed light over the dark figures around him.

“You don’t know me Mr. Queen. I’m Ra’s al-Ghul.” the man made a pause as to allow Oliver to sink in the meaning of the name “I was told we have a common enemy and the means to provide me with a location.”

Malcolm… How did he knew? 


	7. Where’s Felicity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On it’s way to get back to the warehouse where Damian Darhk is holding his wife, Felicity Smoak Queen, Oliver Queen is taken to Ra’s al-Ghul. Ra’s is alive and aware Oliver knows where Damian is which is a shock to Oliver. Nyssa and Sara help Oliver manages to reach the warehouse and Diggle only to find Damian left and took Felicity. Meanwhile Felicity’s father, working from inside HIVE, is making a double game by helping Damian and hence get information on to Diggle, he want’s Megan safe. With that help Damian check-mates on the new HIVE leader and takes over once again while Oliver finds that Felicity is lost.

Malcolm had somehow knew what was happening. That, added to the fact Ra’s al-Ghul was supposed to be dead, had Oliver in a complete state of shock.

For Ra’s, Oliver’s expression meant he was adequately impressed by the honor of meeting Ra’s al-Ghul.

“I am in need of some information that I was told you can provide, Mr Queen.”

Oliver was slowly getting aware of others surrounding him. Sara and Nyssa were there, he recognized their eyes under the hoods.

“The whereabouts of Damian Darhk.”

Oliver focused on Ra’s.

“What do you plan to do?”

Ra’s was silent and expecting an answer.

“Ra’s al-Ghul made you a question. You should answer it.”

Nyssa’s voice was hard, inflexible.

“Not when my wife wellbeing can be on the line.”

“Yes… Mrs Queen. Damian is rather interest on her. I, however, do not. You may have her… when all it’s over.”

“All what?”

“Damian and I have some unfinished business. Now where is he?”

“I was going there myself. I will tell you if you keep my wife safe.”

Oliver felt some of the guards coming closer.

“Promising life and safety it’s void, Mr Queen.”

“Then allow me to follow your men and assure that myself.”

Ra’s was silent for a moment.

“Very well.”

Oliver tipped the warehouse location only to see Ra’s turn away and leaving followed by his agents, leaving Oliver’s behind.

“Hey how about…”

Nyssa didn’t let him finish.

“Come.”

Oliver saw Sara shocked face but he didn’t even consider not following Nyssa out the door.

“The computer is not going to will itself into working, Mrs Queen.”

“Without an operating system it will hardly do much of anything.”

The woman had completely erased all the informations he was able to gather the last weeks. Getting them back would be a serious problem unless…

Damian smile making Felicity shiver inside.

“No matter Mrs Queen. It’s time to go.”

Damian turn and left.

“Up.”

Felicity felt the pain in her arm as the guard grab it. All illusions of her being compliant were gone, the hard way he was handling her showed her that much.

Outside Diggle watched as a car left the warehouse. All heat signatures gone.

“Inbound.” the radio scream.

“How many?”

“Unknown.”

What the Hell?

“Dig”

Diggle turn to face Oliver and two shadowy figures.

“Oliver, you shouldn’t have left the Hospital.”

“I couldn’t leave Felicity, Dig. I have to get her out. What’s the situation?”

“They left. There’s nobody inside the warehouse.”

One of the shadowy characters took a step forward.

“Where?”

“Don’t know.”

Nyssa focused on the man in front of her considering. She must had decided to believe him as she turn to Sara and they both left.

“Felicity?”

“He took her.”

Oliver sat on the ground.

“Any clue on where?”

“No. But there’s someone that may help with that.”

He felt the phone silent vibe in his inner pocket. Damian was on it’s way to the airport, he couldn’t take the call, and he want it too so bad for he was sure it was about Megan.

As soon as he was finish with tiping Damian was listed as allowed to enter the perimeter, the airport security wouldn’t give him any problems.It was only then he pulled the phone and redial.

“Mr Diggle?”

“He took Felicity.”

“What?” this could potentially change everything

“We will go and get her back but we need to know where he took her.”

Would Damian bring her here? Why? Why would he do that? Than he remember, Megan wouldn’t be compliant, he knew his baby girl enough to know she would fight Damian all the way. There was only two ways to make her compliant: leverage, and Damian had lost that by losing Oliver; the drug which, in Starling, was only available at the HIVE hangar. There was one problem with the drug though, as it made the subject compliant it also limited his capacity of thinking and reasoning. Making Megan take it would make it impossible for her to keep being an IT expert. What was Damian planning?

He informed Diggle of HIVE where abouts and disconnected. He had a plan but he had  to act quickly.

“We have the location. Should we tell them?”

Diggle gesture to an LoA agent still visible.

“No.” Last time they had turned LoA and HIVE against each other it all took a dreadful turn with many pawns dead while the leaders managed to live another day. “I just want Felicity out of his grasp and safe.”

“Oliver. He will come for her again.”

“We will cross that bridge when we get there.”

Oliver wasn’t thinking straight in regard to the future but he was right about the urgent need to get Felicity out of Damian grasp.

A quick recon of the airport and hangar made clear entering the area full force wouldn’t be easy.

Meanwhile Damian’s car was crossing security check’s without a hitch while Damian talked on the phone.

“Where is he?”

“Landing.”

Damian watched the lights of the planes touching down.

“The plane is parking inside the hangar. It will soon be visible.”

That was a problem.

“I need to board the plane before it get’s into the hangar.”

Inside Marcus would, no doubt, have men posted in protection of himself and the hangar.

“Make it happen.”

How could he make it happen?

“I can’t stop the plane.”

“Yes you can. You have done it before.”

“That was different. I was hacked inside the plane computer system.”

“Then do it again.”

“I do not have enough time.”

“Make time.”

As Damian hung up Felicity’s father was left with only one option hack the plane and stop it while it was driven across the airport to the hangar.

Hacking the plane wasn’t a problem as he was in complete control of the HIVE plane since he had been bought, deceiving Damian into thinking it was hard and stopping the plane on the right moment was a problem.

While Damian was inside with Marcus he was planning in providing Megan an opportunity to escape, in order to do that he needed her to have back up, someone to help her escape. He was thinking about doing it himself but now he had to be controlling the system, Diggle was the only person he could turn to.

“Mr Diggle. The plane is going to stop at the coordinates I will send you by, Damian’s car will be right there, he will go into the plane. Take Megan away for there. This time try not to fail.”

“Oliver we need to get into the airport perimeter.”

“Let’s go.”

“Oliver,are you up for this? Are you 100%?”

No he wasn’t but he couldn’t stay there, he needed to do something. He started walking toward the dimly lighted fence.

“Ready?”

Diggle nodded. Not much else he could do besides following Oliver’s lead as he jumped the fence.

They successfully got to cover before the security patrol came around. So far so good.

With a ping the coordinates were on Dig’s phone the same time they were on Damian’s.

As Oliver and Diggle moved carefully in the shadows, Damian smile and order his driver to move forward.

Damian was in place before the plane, one of his guards was ready driving a airport truck with a staircase. Oliver and Diggle were the last to arrive. The plane just coming to a full stop in front of the car. They saw as the staircase was aligned to the plane and Damian and the three guards move for the plane door and it was open. They waited until they were all inside to move for the car.

“Marcus” Damian’s smiled.

“Damian…” Marcus was in shock and quite aware he was doomed as all his “followers” moved carefully, slowly away from him. “We thought you were dead.”

“You did? You all did?” Damian looked to all the faces in the plane. He knew them all, it was sad as it wasn’t unexpected, many trying to mumble excuses. Cowards. “I was betrayed, but I survived.”

“I didn’t betray you. I would never…”

“And now here you are here pretending to take my place.”

“No one can take your place, Damian.”

“Mr. Darhk.”

The sound took everyone by surprise as Marcus face turn expressionless and his body fell softly to the ground.

“You are right. No one can. Close the door and lets move on to the hangar.”

While Damian took back HIVE control Oliver and Diggle entered the car only to find it empty. Felicity wasn’t there. But there was blood in the back seat, from whom?

“Dig where could she be?”

There was one place they haven’t checked yet, the trunk, but Damian had to leave before they could open it.

From inside the car they saw one of the guards coming down the staircase, moving it away from the plane, and start walking to the car.

There was hope yet.

The struggle was short the guy was no match to Diggle and Oliver.

“Where is she?” Oliver murderous expression made it clear he better not lie.

“I don’t know.”

By the state of slight panic Diggle could see in the man’s eyes he was telling the truth. He sat one hand on Oliver’s forearm and with a warning look Oliver’s smooth is grip on the guy just enough.

“Tell us what you know.”

“The woman struggled. She elbowed my partner open the door and jumped outside.”

“You didn’t stop?” Oliver had turned white.

“Mr Darhk told us to keep going. She was no use to him anymore.”

“Where did that happen?”

“Somewhere on The Glades. I wasn’t driving, it was dark.”

Diggle knock the guard out cold.

“Diggle…”

“We must go Oliver. We can’t stay here.”

Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she alive?


	8. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak manage to jump out of Damian Darhk car, escaping his grasp, but not all went well as she has partially amnesia and doesn’t remember where she is or who she is. Meanwhile Diggle return the Hospital fugitive Oliver Queen back to the Hospital, to ask for Felicity and to get medical assistance. With both HIVE and the League of Assassins in Starling they all need to be at their full potential.

From afar it looked like a pile of dirty white clothes. Only coming closer it was possible to make the human figure they were wrapped around in.

Her breathing was almost imperceptible but it was there and, with the help of the cold, she came too.

Where was she? She looked down on herself. Her white dress was covered in blood and dirt. What happen? She tried to remember how she had gotten there and immediately felt the wave of panic taking over. Who was she? She didn’t remember her name.

“Think… think… what to do?”

She needed help, medical help, a Hospital, she had to find a Hospital.

Felicity got up. She was on the side of a urban road, lighting was scarce but a few feet away there were more light. An intersection. She started to walk to it. With any luck there would be directions to the Hospital there.

“Diggle how can we find her?”

Oliver and Diggle were driving back to the city. For Oliver the priority was finding Felicity.

“Me and my man will comb the city. I’m dropping you off at Hospital.”

“I hope it’s for me to check if Felicity is there.”

“I was going to ask you to do that but you are going back and check yourself back in. You need to be fully recovered.”

In his mind he wanted more than anything to get Felicity, she had to be safe.

“I’m good Dig.”

“Maybe. But not 100%. We are talking HIVE and League of Assassins Oliver it’s possible that 100% isn’t even enough.”

As always Dig was right both HIVE and The League were dangerous by themselves when both were in Starling the danger was double.

Oliver watched has Diggle drove away, the emergency doors of Starling General behind him, before walking in.

He manage to get to the clerk’s desk without anyone recognizing him.

“Good evening.”

The clerk look at him with an annoyed look.

“I’m looking for my wife. Blond, white wedding dress…”

“You should go sit and wait for your turn.”

“It’s a simple question, Mr…” Oliver read the name tag “...Saint.”

The look the man gave him was the total antithesis of his name.

“There’s a chair right there.”

“There’s also a bed up on the sixth floor with my name on it.”

Mr Saint look with doubled attention. It was then he saw the head wound already in need of medical treatment.

“Mr. Queen?”

“Yes.”

“The all Hospital security and staff is searching for you.”

“And here I am waiting for your answer.”

“No woman with that description, Sir.” while answering the clerk pressed the button calling security.

Oliver saw the security guard walking towards them.

“Can you please call me up to my room if my wife comes in. Please.”

“Mr Queen. You have to get back to your room.” the guard was right next to him.

“Please.”

The clerk remember his own wife, back at home. What if he had lost her?

“I will, Mr Queen.”

Oliver felt the guard hand pulling his arm.

“No need. I will go.”

Oliver walked in front of the guard to the elevator. As the doors close he throw a last glimpse at the clerk.

“Oliver… My baby boy. Where did you go? We were worried sick.”

Moira embraced her son. He was safe.

“I’m okay, mom”

“Can you please sit, Mr Queen.” the nurse professional eye was focused on his head and she didn’t like what she was seeing.

“Yeah sure.” he sat on the wheelchair and the nurse pushed him to the medical station. Soon he had his head wrapped in a bandage and back to the room.

“Thea, mom, I’m alright.”

“And Felicity?” Thea was worried she had seen what happen back at the hotel and she was still impressed by what she had witness.

“I don’t know, Thea.”

“Oliver what matters is that you’re safe.”

“Mom I need my wife back. I will do whatever it takes to have her back. But now not even you’re friends can help me.”

“Oliver…”

“She ran from Damian. Not even he knows where she is.”

Moira was shocked to know this. Damian had Felicity?

“She… how did?”

It was Thea voice that was heard.

“Three men took Oliver and Felicity. That’s why they didn’t came down to cut the cake.”

“What? Thea why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mr. Diggle was doing what was necessary. There was no need to worry you.”

“Thea, you saw it?”

“Yes.”

Oliver didn’t know if he should be happy for she had provide Dig with means to follow and not lose much time or sad for his sister had saw that dreadful scene.

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you fault, Ollie.”

“Nevertheless I wish you hadn’t seen it.”

The intersection didn’t had any reference to a Hospital but she follow the city center direction. The area was glom, no one was in the streets. Was it late? Maybe that was it. She really didn’t know the time, so probably it was late night and everyone was asleep. She followed from intersection to intersection.

“Are you lost?”

Felicity turn to face the man. What should she say? What could she do?

She tried to understand if the man was alone. She didn’t saw anyone else but she couldn’t see into the shadows behind him.

“My husband is right over there, waiting. Thank you.”

Was he fooled?

“Good. It’s dangerous to walk around here alone at this time of night.”

She noded and walked away attentive to all sounds behind her. At first she didn’t hear anything but after the next intersection, and finally a reference to a Hospital, she heard footsteps a feet or two behind her. She started to walk faster but so did her follower.

Diggle and his team were searching all roads going from the warehouse to the airport. They had no luck so far in finding any clue of Felicity.

They had excluded the areas with people around for, if Felicity had jumped out of a moving car in them, Police would have been called. And it hadn’t. The Police band was Dig car radio since the beginning of this all situation.

The Glades were, now, the only place they were searching but still it was a big area and no witnesses were to be found there.

“I have something.”

“On it.”

Diggle stop right behind a dark SUV like his own.

“What did you find?”

The man delivered him a small earing. It was a diamond earing and it was Felicity’s he remembered from the ceremony.

“Any other clues?”

“Unfortunately not much. There are signs of something bumping on this wall…” the man took the evidence carefully into a small bag and close it “...it’s hair. It looks like human, blond hair.”

Felicity had jumped here and bumped her head, hard. But now? Where was she now?

At the hangar things went smoothly for Damian Darhk. Every member of HIVE in Starling City was too scared to fend him off and he soon was back in charge.

“Back to the original plan.”

“Plans have changed, Damian.”

The woman walked surely and securely to Damian.

“Jessica”

“Your partners in HIVE are restless. They want Starling Solution put in action quickly.”

“Everything is on track, now.”

“No problem then. You have 3 days.”

As the woman left a man walked in.

“You were perfect.”

“Almost perfect I would say. The League with Ra’s is back in Starling.”

He should have known Nyssa would use the Pit. And considering how much time Ra’s was dead when she got him in Damian had no idea how his archenemy had change. And that was reason for concern. 


	9. Safe harbor for a lost soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity manages to get to safety and eventually gets to the Hospital. Oliver Queen manages to get to her but she doesn’t remember him.

Felicity walked hard and fast. Her aim to gain ground or at least get to the next intersection. There was light and traffic there. With any luck there would be people.

The sound of the footsteps, behind her, in the shadow,  terrified her.

As the street lights turn from dim to bright she stopped listening to whoever was behind her. The sound of traffic made her sigh with relief. Another street sign with Hospital directions made her smile.

This time the street was well lit and she felt safer. Nevertheless she kept listening, attentive to every sound every movement. Until she saw a Police Station, in there she would be safe.

Inside everything was quiet just one agent behind the counter was in sight.

“Good evening. Can you help me?”

“Good evening. That’s what we are here for.” The agent answer distractingly before looking at her.

“Dear God, Ms. What happen to you?”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know. I don’t know anything. I can’t remember.” The relief of reaching safe harbor against the dread outside, added to the utter confusion inside her head and she couldn’t stop crying.

The agent call out for a colleague and came to help Felicity sit down.

“Ms, calm down. You’re safe, we will get you help.”

“What’s up?” the young agent walked in and looked surprise not to find the other agent at his post.

“Call an ambulance.”

Sitting behind the counter he made the call. It wasn’t his job but better this than dealing with the weeping sobbing  lady.

The ambulance came swiftly and the paramedics did everything they could to calm her down before they just injected her with something.

They diagnosed a concussion that was probably the cause of her amnesia.

“Will I remember?”

“They will take care of you at the Hospital. Rest easy.”

It was the first time she came into a Hospital Emergency this way, laying down. Ceilings weren’t all that interesting, so she struggled to turn and see, see anything really. It reassure her, it calmed her down to see people, it give her a familiar feeling in an unfamiliar reality.

The paramedic went to the counter.

“Young female, concussion, amnesia.”

“Name?”

“She can’t remember. Amnesia.”

Mr. Saint look at the poor soul and something just clicked.

“Is that a wedding dress?”

“Underneath all the dirt and blood? Maybe.”

“Blonde?”

“Yes. You know her?”

“No but I may know of someone that can.” But first thing’s first and the women’s health took priority “Let’s get her to a doctor first.”

As he processed the amnesia patient and  got her inside he couldn’t help considering if this was Oliver Queen’s wife and, if so, if she would recognize him.

He picked the phone to call the the room at the sixth floor as soon as the patient was drove to the attendant office.

“Mr Queen?”

“Yes?”

“This is the ER station.”

“Mr Saint.”

Oliver sat straight on his bed. It had to be something it had to be.

“I’ve just admitted a blonde women wearing what looks like a wedding dress.”

“Felicity?”

“She doesn't recall her name.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

Moira was right beside his bed

“You’re not leaving this Hospital, Oliver.”

“No I’m not leaving the Hospital but I am going downstairs.”

Thea exchange a look with her mother

“I’ll come with.”

Oliver looked at his sister. She had been so silent and uncharacteristically quiet that he just couldn’t say no right when she decided to help. So he just nodded.

“What’s going on?”

They were in the elevator going down. Thea saw he pressed the ground floor button.

“Someone that can be Felicity was just admitted at the ER.”

“Can’t they ask the women her name?”

“She doesn’t remember.”

Amnesia. Thea was glad she was there by her brother side if this women was Felicity chances were Oliver would need her support soon.

As the doors open Oliver marched to the station.

“Where is she?”

“She’s being checked by the doctor.”

“I’ll wait.”

“Maybe it’s not her, Ollie.”

“It has to be. Diggle was unable to find her. Damian doesn’t have her. It has to be her.”

Minutes passed at a slow pace of the minute hand on the wall clock. Watching it jump from minute to minute wasn’t making it go faster no matter how hard he looked at it.

He felt Thea’s hand on his arm as her head touched his shoulder. It was nice to feel her there with him. Made him feel less alone.

A nurse came to Mr. Saint that made a gesture in Oliver direction. The nurse nodded and Mr. Saint urged Oliver to approach.

“She’s awake but she doesn't remember who she is, family member's, home. Pretty much all that makes her be her.” the nurse informed.

“May I see her?”

The nurse look at him and nodded.

“Just you, Mr Queen. We also need to identify her.”

It was harder to treat someone not knowing her medical history. And identification would help.

Oliver followed the nurse into the room. The woman had her head enveloped in a white bandage, just like him, but he would recognize her anywhere.

“Felicity…” with tears in his eyes he took her hand. She was safe, alive. But as he looked into her eyes… he wasn’t ready. He hadn’t brace himself for total emptiness he found in them. Felicity, his Felicity wasn’t there.

“Felicity. Is that my name?”

“Yes. My Felicity.” He had to try. He had to try to bright her back.

She looked puzzled like his phrasing was off, a bad translation.

“Who are you?”

“I’m… your husband, hon. I love you so much.”

This man standing there was in tears, hurt physically and, she could see it in his eyes, and trough his tears, emotionally. See him falling apart made her want to lie, to tell him she remember him but it would be a lie and lies are terrible things, they tend to cut deeper than the truth in the end. The truth was she didn’t remember him. But she didn’t need to say it, saying it, phrasing it would add to his pain. She didn’t want to do that. 

“Do you know what happen to me?”

“A part of it, yes. Not all.”

“Can you tell me who I am?”

“Ms... “ the nurse step closer.

“Mrs.” the man corrected “Queen.”

The nurse nodded in agreement.

“Mrs. Queen, you should take it slow.”

She couldn’t, she wanted to know, she wanted to remember. Felicity turn to Oliver.

“Tell me. Please.”

“Your name is Felicity Smoak Queen. You and I got married just yesterday. Your mom was so happy.”

“What’s your name?”

“Oliver… Oliver Queen.”

“My mom?”

“Donna.”

“I would like to see her.”

Maybe she would remember her mom. Maybe that was the trigger she needed to have her life back.

“I’ll call her, Felicity.”

“I’m tired.” she felt her eyes closing against her will.

“You should leave Mr Queen.”

“No. Please stay.” He was the only connection she had to herself and she was terrified to lose him. 

Oliver gently stroke her face with his hand just before she closed her eyes. Her hand was still gripping his hand hard but he felt her grasp turning softer as she fell asleep.

 


	10. Target shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As all Felicity family is notified of what is going on Damian Darhk changes his intended target as the need for Felicity expertise is now assured by her father.

“Nurse, can my sister came in?”

“Provided you both let the patient sleep. And you, Mr Queen should get back to your own room.”

“I’m good.”

The nurse got out and soon after Thea arrived.

“How is she?”

What could he tell Thea. Physically Felicity was not terribly hurt but her brain…

“She doesn’t remember me, Thea.”

Oliver’s voice broke mid sentence making Thea walk up to him and wrap her arms around her brother.

“She’ll recover, Ollie. She’s strong. She’ll get over this.”

He wasn’t sure. His sister’s words were welcomed but he knew better. Nothing was sure. What if Felicity wouldn’t remember him again? What would he do? What would she do? Would she send him away? Would she be different enough to do that to him. He was just sure of one thing he wouldn’t bare it. He wouldn’t bare losing her.

Oliver took comfort in his sister’s arms while he watched his wife sleep forcing himself to focus on the fact she was alive.

Thea was more worried about her brother state of mind than of her sister-in-law. Felicity had been through alot, Thea had no doubt about that, but she was recovering and, sometimes, not remembering was a blessing more than a curse.

“I better call Donna, Oliver.”

“Can you please, Thea? And call Dig too. He’s probably still out there looking for her.”

Thea nodded as she left the room with a last glimpse to these newly wedded couple, that she loved with all her heart.

“Hi, Donna.”

“Thea, hi.” Donna was happy. As far as she knew the wedding had went according to plan except for Oliver and Felicity not coming back to cut the cake. In Donna’s mind they had just found a better thing to do and she was all for it.

Thea felt the a pang of sorrow before she even open her mouth. She was going to crush Donna’s happiness and lever it to the ground. As Thea talked the happiness she was sensing from the other side of the line declined.

“My baby is at the Hospital? What… Where’s Oliver?”

“Same.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Donna hung up without giving time to Thea to offer to get her transporte. Nevertheless she was calling Mr Diggle.

“Mr. Diggle. It’s Thea Queen.”

“Ms Queen. What can I do for you?”

He was walking, following what he expected was Felicity track.

“Felicity is here. At the Hospital.”

“What?”

“My brother asked me to call and inform you.”

“How is she?”

“She doesn’t remember much of anything. She doesn’t remember my brother.”

“She’s tough she’ll get through this, Ms Queen.”

“I just called her mom. She’s on her way.”

And that remember Diggle that it’s been awhile since her dad called.

“I’ll get Mrs Smoak. And I’m team will secure the Hospital, Ms Queen. Be there in a few.”

“Thank you.”

Thea was seeing her mother coming out from the elevator.

“Where’s your brother? He needs to get back to his room.”

“He’s not going too. He’s staying with Felicity.”

“Felicity’s here?” Moira was surprised but recovered quickly to the distant self stance she dedicated to Felicity “How is she?”

“Not good. But she managed to escape alive.”

A feeling of respect and a bit of pride for Felicity was starting to build inside Moira. Stepping up to Damian Darhk was a hard and brave thing to do.

“Thea…” Donna had made the taxi driver drive as fast as he could and she had tipped him more than she had ever tipped anyone but she was there even before Diggle got to her “Where’s my baby?”

“She’s asleep for now. Ollie is with her. Come I’ll show you.”

While Moira and Thea sit outside, Donna got into the room. She was expecting wires, catheters and machines but Felicity was just comfortably sleeping. Oliver by contrast looked unwell,  devastated.

“Oliver…”

He hadn’t noticed her coming in. He was lost in his own thoughts, lost in all he wished his life with Felicity would be, lost in all the dreams that were now shattered in his mind.

“Donna… I’m so glad you are here.”

Donna sat on the other side of Felicity’s bed, opposite Oliver.

“How is she?”

“”A concussion, that’s about it.”

“Doesn’t sound bad, hon. She’ll bounce back soon.”

“With the concussion she lost her memory, Donna. She doesn’t remember me.”

“Oh…” Donna caressed Felicity’s face. Would she remember her when she woke up?

Diggle’s team was already taking positions around the Hospital. If Damian tried again he would be spotted and he would be put down.

By Thea he knew Donna was already at the Hospital, and that made one of Felicity’s parents. The problem was now the other parent. Her father was deep in Damian Darhk claws now, he had to keep a low profile making calling him too risky. But he was her father he had the right to know how she was, after all he had done. Diggle wrote a simple text and pressed send. If he wanted details he would call.

Diggle didn’t need to worry. Damian was completely satisfied with the, now, willing asset, still the best IT expert and hacker, he wouldn’t come after Felicity Smoak again, he didn’t need her to follow his plans. Oliver Queen was another thing altogether. He had plans for Queen Consolidated as he did for Merlyn Global but these last ones had to be kept on hold, for now. He didn’t know about the connection between Merlyn and Ra’s but there was something there and war with the League was something to be carefully planned and not to face lightly. So Queen Consolidated and rise to top priority, as did its CEO.

“I need the location of Mr. Oliver Queen.”

Felicity’s father felt the phone vibrating as he listen to the order, trying to fight the shock, he rather not give the information. With all the respect he had for Oliver and as much as he would do to protect him it was still soon to lie to Damian. He could postpone the giving of the information, he could pretend he was searching for it.

“It will take sometime but I will get the location.”.

“You have 15 minutes.”

“15 minutes.”

As Damian left he read the text from Dig. His baby girl, his Megan, was alright, but with amnesia, at Starling General.

She managed to escape which was a relief. Being with amnesia could be a good thing at this point in time.

He reply sending the warning that Damian was after Oliver, and hide back the burn phone.

He wanted Oliver? Now he wanted Oliver? What was going on?

Diggle step into the Hospital standing across the room with a view over Moira and Thea and the door in front of them as well as the entrance way.

He was hoping to see Oliver and give him the heads up. The target had shifted. Damian was after Oliver now.


	11. Felicity Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up surrounded by a man and a woman. She later finds it’s Oliver Queen and her mother, Donna. Felicity’s emotions and confusion of not remembering her own life. And a stranger’s visit from which Oliver saves her.

She woke to the sound of people talking.

“She doesn’t remember me, Donna.”

The voice was strained, like the man talking was having a hard time not to break in tears mid-sentence.

“She will, hon. She will.”

The woman voice express a hope it didn’t have. The woman was trying to bring some solace to the man. A solace she, herself, was lacking.

One of her hands felt warmer than the other. Someone was holding her left hand and she found it comforting, soothing. So soothing Felicity didn’t want to open her eyes.

She was remembering where she was, what brought her here. The moment she opened her eyes was the moment she would find herself surrounded by strangers; strangers searching for a spark of recognition that she couldn’t give. It was a nightmare, a nightmare that the slow stroking gentle caresses on her hand were keeping at bay. And it felt so good to be like that.

The door opened and the caresses stop turning to this strange hand holding where only the other hand was holding on to her.

“She’s not awake yet?” it was a authoritative male voice.

“No doctor.” now she was awake enough to identify that it was the man that was on her left side, he had been the one answering the question. He would be the one holding her hand.

The doctor footsteps sound closer.

“She should be awake by now.” the warm comforting hand was gone and was replaced by a cold one that took her arm up from the bed.

Things were now too real, reality had crept inside her head all over again.

“I’m awake.” her voice sounded sloppy, like she was drunk.

“Good. How are you feeling?”

The movement to look up to the doctor created a deep acute pain trough her skull.

“Stay still, Felicity.” the man sitting there was suddenly visible to her, as was the doctor who didn’t seem happy for the man intrusion but quickly recover his composure.

“Mr Queen is right you should stay still, your head wound is fresh.” the doctor smiled to her and then looked at both sides of her bed “I will be back later.”

Felicity heard the door closed and again felt the man’s hand caressing hers. She was focusing on that and not on the fact that the name the doctor mention was unfamiliar when a female face rose from her right side.

“Sweet heart I was so scared.”

The face was strangely familiar but something didn’t fit.

“It’s me honey.”

Yes, now she could see the resemblance. The face she had looked upon a big part of her life, of course it was familiar, but it was different, she couldn’t see how but it was.

“Mom?”

A sight of relief, a smile bigger than the world and few tears down the woman cheek were tell tail signs that she had it right.

“Yes, sweet heart, it’s me.”

Finally someone she remember. Maybe it was the first of many. Maybe it was a sign of recovery. What else would she remember if she got back to home?

“I hit my head. I don’t know how.”

“I know, Felicity. I know. The doctors are taking care of you.”

“Would rather go home.”

“Too soon, sweetheart.”

“Maybe I remember things better if I’m home.”

The man’s hand still just for a split second and she could swear she felt a tear falling in her hand. It was enough for her to know, enough for her to understand that that man wanted her to remember. He would take her home. He wouldn’t let her stay there in this void of all that was her life.

“Still. You can’t go yet.”

The sound of the door opening made everything stop.

“Mr Queen, you need to get back to you’re room.” another authoritative voice this time a female one.

“I’m staying here.” resolve resonated in every syllable of the man’s words.

“We have to check you’re head wound, Mr Queen. It’s better if we do it in you’re room.”

The caressing movements on her hand turned stronger, more resolved.

“I’m okay. Please let them take care of you.” she heard herself say. At least she didn’t sound drunk anymore, her voice was clear once again. Now two hands were holding her left hand.

“I don’t want to leave you, Felicity.”

“You will be back.” she stifled a smile but it made her head hurt.

“I will stay here.” she heard her mother talking.

A few beats after the man answered.

“All right. I’ll be back soon” his lips, warm and moist from the tears she was sure he was trying to hide, left a impression on her hand before the sound of someone standing, walking away and then the door closing announced he had left.

“He loves you so much, sweetheart.”

“Do I feel the same for him?”

“Oh, honey.”

Her mother’s tears were more profuse, both in her voice as in the way she felt them falling on her right hand.

“I think I do. But… I don’t even know his name. Tell me.”

For a few moments there was silent. Felicity knew, she knew her mother was considering if she should tell her or not. Maybe it would be better if she remember for herself but then what would happen if she didn’t?

“Tell me, please.”

“Oliver.”

Felicity mumbled the name syllable by syllable to herself, searching some inkling of memory. The name didn’t feel weird and came off naturally, was that a sign?

“Are you going to fill me in on my life, mom?”

“No. First you should get well and by then you will remember everything for yourself. Second I really do not know enough, baby.”

Felicity had doubts about the remembering for herself bit but she was fighting not to get anxious about it. Something told her that would make things worst and not better. Silence followed. The bedroom ceiling was becoming quite familiar to Felicity in its pure whiteness.

“Baby, Oliver should be here any minute, I need to go outside for a moment will you be okay on your own? Just for a moment.”

She tried nodding but if was a painful exercise.

“I’ll be okay.”

The clatter of her mother’s heels on the floor was heard even while she walked in the corridor outside the door.

The silent took over the room once again. For the first time she was alone. Alone with her thoughts. What would she do if her memory didn’t return? It was clear she had people that loved her. Should she start over freeing them? Should she let them love her and maybe, just maybe build herself up again?

As lost as she was she was taken by surprise when the man spoke up.

“Mrs Queen.” the male voice was strange to her. A playful tone, like the man was watching something funny. He had called her Mrs Queen, she was married, probably to Oliver, he was Mr Queen.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hurt.”

“You don’t remember me do you?”

“No.”

“That’s a shame. What do you remember?”

This line of questioning was uncomfortable. What did this man want?

“Not much of anything.”

A laughing sound quickly muffled incited a sudden shill that made her cold.

The sound of the door opening made Felicity sigh with relief.

“You? How did you…” Oliver, he would protect her.

“I’m leaving. Hope you get well soon, Mrs. Queen.”

A few moments pass before Oliver rapid footsteps got closer and his face got into frame. He was beautiful, the blue eyes like the ocean, she was sure they could be an ocean of peace but in that moment it was a tempest.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. He just… asked what I remember.”

The poet said the eyes were mirrors of the soul and he was right, at least in Oliver’s case. The threat of tempest was still in there but it had succumb to more of a sad calm and worry. For a split second Felicity recalled those same eyes shinning with happiness but as she tried to grab hold of that memory it was gone.

“I’m okay, Oliver.” a spark of happiness crossed his eyes. He was happy for the wrong reason and she couldn’t bare the deceit “My mom told me.”

As the spark extinguished from his eyes he whispered “Oh.”

His eyes, his face were lost again as he sit. He was doing something she could see, she could only hear fabric. She found she missed his hand on her’s.

“Can you hold my hand? As you did before?”

A beat, a moment of silent, before she felt his hand caressing hers again.

“Thank you.”

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over as the soothing effect of his caress kept the nightmare away.


	12. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen must decide what to do next. Felicity especially as she doesn’t remember much of anything but she wants to. Oliver will do everything to make that happen, but at what cost.

The warmth of her hand in his was heavily felt, down to his soul. Felicity had asked him to hold it. It was the first time she addressed him since she lost all memory of him, all memory of herself.

As hope blossomed in his heart the cold sting of reality was still a haunting presence. How could they get back to what they were, to what they hoped, to their dreams. Were their dreams and hopes her dreams and hopes still?

The elegant smiling man that had just left her room, pleased with himself, with reason to be pleased with himself, was nothing against this.

He could fight the man, he could face Darhk head on and deal with him, in a way that was impossible to do with her amnesia.

A soft knock on the door and the sound of it opening brought Oliver back from what was fast becoming a spiral of despair.

“I saw him leave. It was him, wasn’t it?”

 

Diggle walked near Oliver and the bed. It was the first time he saw Felicity since the abduction and she looked fragile lying still on the bed. The even movements of her breathing assure Diggle she was sleeping calmly. Exactly what she needed at this point.

“Yes.” Oliver’s voice all but a whisper.”How did he got in?”

It wasn’t a blame game, Diggle knew it was a tactical reaction from Oliver, the vigilante, the soldier. Find the breach, secure it.

“I stepped out to ensure Mrs and Ms Queen got home safely.”

Oliver nodded. Darhk was cunning enough to take advantage from every second they looked away.

“I’m glad they went home.”

Having them there was more a source of concern to Oliver than of comfort. There was little they could do and Thea especially, needed the rest after what she witnessed.

“Mr Diggle…”

Donna had entered the room without them noticing. A wave of off time terror run through Oliver, what if Donna was there when Darhk got in? As reason calmed his heart; nothing had happen, Donna hadn’t even seen Darhk; Oliver watch as Donna walk back to the seat she had occupied before next to Felicity.

“I’m outside. If you need anything.”

Diggle would get Darhk location, Oliver was sure, and he would control his movements. No more surprise visits.

 

Donna was the luckiest of the two, Felicity remembered her, but she didn’t felt lucky. All the life her baby girl had build for herself, all the happiness she foreseen in her future was gravely at risk and Donna couldn’t find a way to help prevent this from happening.

She had been talking a bit more with the doctor, there were things she rather Oliver didn’t listen, he was in terrible pain and the last thing Donna wanted was add to that pain.

Felicity’s memory’s could comeback but chances were it would take more time than the extent of her Hospital stay. They would release her as soon as the head wound was healed, as they would Oliver, and Felicity would probably still be without her memory. No way to predict anything about her future, blank slate total blank slate.

“How are you holding up, Oliver?”

Turmoil, confusion, pain, tears all this was floating in Oliver’s deep blue eyes, but only one word was uttered.

“Lost.”

 

Only breathing broke the silence from then on. There were no words of comfort, both Oliver and Donna knew they were meaningless and added more pain than relief.

Oliver’s was focusing on planning the future as a way to keep despair at bay. The thought of leaving Felicity with Donna, the only person she remember and leaving, was like a knife through his heart. The thought of bringing her home and making a life as husband and wife when he was just a strange to her was uncomfortable. He didn’t want to pressure her. That and the fact a life without her was unthinkable were the only non variables as he conjured scenarios.

A warm pressure on his hand awoke him. He had fallen asleep over her bed. He didn’t remember when but it surely had happen for he woke with a startle.

“Hi. Sorry didn’t mean to wake you.”

He reach for his head with the free hand as to drive the fingers through the hair, the surface of the bandage linen scraped his fingertips.

“Did you fell to?”

This was the first time he was glad she didn’t remember.

“Not exactly. But I’m getting better.”

Her eyes slowly turned more focused.

“How did we met?”

Donna was comfortably sleeping on the sofa and all was quiet.

“I came to ask for your help. You helped me.”

Her smile still filled up the room.

“What did I do?”

“You are and IT expert. The best. You recovered my laptop data.”

“Computers?”

“Yes.”

The wrinkle in her forehead evidence of the struggle inside her mind.

“Take it slow, Felicity.”

“I want to remember, Oliver. I need to remember.”

“I know.” he wanted and desperately needed just the same.

“I remember my dad.”

“And he’s worried about you.”

“But he’s not here.”

Oliver glimpse at Donna who was still fast asleep.

“He left you and your mother years ago. Donna doesn’t know he has been in touch with you lately.”

A familiar hardness and coldness took over her eyes.

“Explain.”

“You were about eight years old when he left. Then sometime ago you crossed paths with him. He saved your life and he has been in touch with you ever since. He lives a dangerous life, Felicity.”

Felicity’s eyes rolled trying to glimpse her mother.

“Doesn’t she have the right to know?”

They never considered that, never. Donna knowing was never discussed, never even questioned, he had no idea what we’re Felicity thoughts about it.

“We never talked about it. I have no idea what to tell you, Felicity.”

The silence followed his answer. She was probably considering pros and cons in her head he was just happy she wasn’t torturing herself trying to remember.

“Does he know I’m here.”

“Yes”

“Then if he show’s up we will talk to him.”

From all she said only the “We” resonated on him.

“Felicity, what are we going to do when they release us?”

He was careful to use the “we” just like she had done. They were a couple, at least that was what he felt like, whatever was going to happen it had to be agreed upon, even if he was going to accept anything she wanted or needed to do.

Silence set on the room but not in a bad way. Oliver could see Felicity was considering. She was taking time to think about the question, and the answer.

“I know we got married today. We were probably living together already.”

“Yes. But all changed now. I still love you, I still want you to be my wife, and you still are my life but…” his voice broke and he struggled to pull himself together. The gentle pressure on his hand made him look up.

“It has but I want to have my life back, the one I had before. Can you take me home?”

The day finally arrived. Donna wasn’t especially happy about the arrangement but Felicity was adamant so she accept it. Diggle, on the other hand, wasn’t happy at all.

“Oliver, the apartment isn’t safe.”

“Maybe. But that’s where I’m taking her.”

“Darhk knows in and out from that place. And he’s after you, Oliver. I rather you took her to your new place.”

The new place hadn’t the emotional weight that the apartment had. The apartment was Felicity’s, she loved that place, it was her home since the first day she step on it. If there was any chance for her to remember anything from her past it would be through familiar settings, settings which meant something to her. Oliver knew Diggle was right, the apartment had safety issues that had to be addressed it was also riddled with painful personal memories but Felicity wellbeing trump all of that. Had Oliver was well aware of the heavy price he could be bringing on himself.

It was an upset and full alert Diggle that drop Oliver and Felicity at the apartment building.

“What’s wrong with Diggle?”

“He rather we got back to our new house.”

“We didn’t live here?”

“Not lately.”

“Then why…”

“This is the only place you always considered home, Felicity. We had a new place but it wasn’t a home, not yet anyway.”

“And I need a home to remember.”

Her hands came to stop his mid air to the lock.

“Thank you.” her lips softly touch his cheek.

He was still a bit of a stranger stepping fast to friend level. Oliver struggle was going with it at the pace she needed, the pace he never had really gone through with her.

 

The first steps in the apartment and she could relate with it, it felt cosy and familiar, exactly how she would want her house to be.

“First impressions?” she heard the small controlled twinge of anxiety in Oliver’s voice. This man, she was still amazed she had chose and had chosen her, was growing on her. He was relentless and never waver but he gave her space, he didn’t hover. She was aware on how hard it was on him, she had spotted the sadness and the pain in his eyes sometimes, just glimpses of it as he was fast in hiding his feelings as soon as he was aware she was watching.

“Cosy. A lot of comfortable furniture.” her hand run through the big couch in the middle of the room.

“Me and Tommy had a hard time carrying that up here.”

A smile radiate from Oliver’s every pore, a happy memory. She wanted to remember, she wanted to feel it with him. She wanted to jump inside his mind and be there for a while, a long while.

“Was I bossy? I don’t feel bossy.”

“We did it for a friend, Felicity. A good friend we both love very much.”

“Are you dodging my question?”

Oliver smile.

“Never mind. Don’t answer that.”

The bedroom was right next to the living room. Coming to a more intimate environment was jostling something inside her but not enough for her to grasp the eluding memories. Oliver had followed her but stayed outside the door.

“Our bedroom?”

“More your’s.”

There was some story there she was eager to know about. For now she just nodded and walked to the window.

“A lot of hopes are set on this apartment.”

“You chose this apartment yourself, hand picked all the furniture, all the tidbits. All in here was you and only you.”

The sadness was a bit heavy on his words and that bothered her.

“But you lived here too.”

“Yes. But it was always your home, your nest.”

“Which makes you also hand picked by me?” she was fighting his sadness that was getting deeper, and doing a poor job at it, as the silence was her only answer.

“Oliver?”

He was fixated on a point on the bedroom floor. Moving in front of him didn’t do the trick as he was still lost in thoughts.

 

Oliver feared this could happen. Felicity being lost to him was to close to her leaving before. Getting back to this room was taking it’s toll. In that moment it all came crashing down. The angst and pain he had overcome, that he had buried deep inside as he got her back, was so present right now. A big part had, again, been ripped out of him, and again the pain was too much to bare.

Felicity was there, he could hear her voice, but truth was she wasn’t. Before he had a solution, before he got up and went to find her, brought her back, this time he didn’t know what to do, he just knew he lost her.

“I have to sit down.”

The tapping sound of her heals followed him back to the couch where he let himself fall. The tears stinging his eyes.

“Oliver?” her voice was like background noise, it was there but didn’t quite make it as despair finally took him all and warm tears find their way down his face.

Felicity hold him in her arms as tight as she could cradling him but he hardly noticed as the pain numbed him to everything else. 


	13. In search of IT Expert Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak looks at the laptop, just sitting there, will she be able to work with it? Would what lays within it be the key to find herself? But first let’s boot it and login... what’s the password?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are over and we are going to be back on track. Sorry for the hiatus.

Felicity had been so wrapped in her own need to remember, her lostness that she didn’t accurately measured the pain others around her were suffering.

Having Oliver break down in her arms like that had been a wake up call. She ached with him, the extend of his pain adding to her own.

Her amnesia and her need to remember require a lot from others. And these others had loved the Felicity she was, the Felicity she wish to be again. Ultimately they were the ones paying the heaviest price. For her it was just a question of starting over, for them was looking at someone they knew, someone they love, and see nothing, no sign of recognition, only the blank slate that was her face.

In her defense that wasn’t Oliver’s case, she knew who he was but the feelings were missing. She felt some connection, for sure, but not even a shade of what she sense existed before.

Felicity couldn’t give Oliver the solace he needed to be alright, pretending would be even worse, for both of them.

Oliver sat straight making her shiver.

“I’m okay.” no matter how many times movies show it, hands weren’t the best thing to clean off the tears. The movement only made his face even more impossibly sad “I’m sorry. Excuse me.”

The apology surprised her. Oliver had every reason to crumble. His life was as much turn to hell as her’s. Was he stepping way? Distancing himself from the pain? From her? As questions came flowing, a wave of bewildered despair followed suite. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready for him to leave. For him to stop helping her. To be without him.

Behind the bathroom door was the man she was depending on. But had she the right to do that to him? To ask that of him? If he wanted to leave should she stop him? Was it selfish of her that her immediate answer was an Internal Scream, NO.

“I’m back. All better.”

Felicity forced a smile.

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted. This apartment helds painful memories for me. But also happy memories. I will focus on the happy ones from now on.”

“Don’t do that, Oliver.” the internal struggle to keep silent was fierce and she was losing “I should never have allowed myself to drag you into this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you tell me that I am the woman you married?”

His silent speaked more than every word he could have uttered.

“No. Of course not. Because I’m nothing. My mind is a blank, I’m nobody. At this moment I’m nobody. I don’t have friends, love ones, work, hobby, nothing. And as much as I struggle to recall nothing seems to do the trick. Nothing. Not even you.”

And if he couldn’t make her remember she was almost certain nothing else could.

“I’m lost, Oliver. To everyone.”

The tears pricked her eyes but she wasn’t going to allow them to run. The effort of retaining them was making her head hurt.

“You will regain all that, Felicity. Maybe not your memory but you will get the rest of your life back.”

“Maybe. But is it okay for me to keep you here with me? Making you feel miserable?”

“Do you want me to go?” it was hard to take the way Oliver’s voice broke mid sentence.

“It would break me to pieces, Oliver. But I… I have nothing to offer you except confusion, oblivion.”

His arms pulled her into him with a sigh of relief that resonated deep inside her.

“I think I will enjoy redoing every step, avoiding all the mistakes I’ve made along the way.”

A scoffe and soft kiss on her head confirmed the change in Oliver’s mood.

“I can’t believe you made many mistakes. We got married, my mom told me.”

“Nice try. Not going to tell you.”

“What if I remember?”

“Not a problem. We got over it. We were happy.”

“I believe you.”

She did believe him. She was happy now in his arms, enough to let go from all the worry, from all the angst the amnesia brought to her.

* * *

 

“You are a wonderful cook.”

Felicity was sitting at the kitchen counter avidly eating pancakes.

“Being that you only recall Hospital food I don’t know if I should consider that a compliment.”

The memory of Hospital food was too fresh and she made an ugly face that made him laugh. She loved the sound of that.

“Don’t remind me.”

She took a sip of the most aromatic coffee she’s had since she remember.

“This is coffee.”

“Yes, it is. And I love to cook, if that makes me wonderful or not I leave for others to judge.”

Oliver sat in front of her and took a pancake.

“So what are our plans for today?”

“I have to work, Felicity.”

“I will be here exploring the apartment, reading everything I can find and searching for pictures.”

“You use the laptop for pretty much everything.”

He pointed to the rectangular form over the small table in the living room. His voice tainted with a note of hope as he tried to show demeanor. She knew she loved computers before, did she still?

“But I think you will find some things over in the draws.”

“I’ll keep myself busy. Don’t worry.”

Being away wasn’t keeping Oliver from checking up on her. If she had forgotten how to use a phone she was having an intensive course on it. And that was only part of the morning.

She had set herself in the couch looking around the room. Avoiding to look at what really matter, the laptop in front of her.

From all accounts that was the big constant in her life. She was a computer geek since forever. This was the ultimate test, and she was frightened to take the step. Would she remember how to use it? Would she find the answers to everything inside it?

She reached for the cover and pull it up. As she pressed the power button she pulled it to her lap. The soft gentle sound was soothing enough for her not to hear the footsteps.

“Glad you are okay and back home, Megan.”

The man looked familiar but he was different. The exact same feeling she had with Donna.

“Dad?”

His smile bright the room.

“You remembered.”

“I guess I remember the ones I knew in childhood. Not anyone else.”

He sat by her side.

“Well you are on the computer…”

“Just power it on. Don’t know if I would be able to do much else.”

“Like a test?”

“Yes. Exactly like a test.”

“I won’t keep you. And I will be here if you need me.”

“You surprise me.”

“Well I find it’s only fair. I was the one that first brought computers into your life I should be here for the second time computers get into your life.”

She did remember his smile. It was still a sweet and proud smile.

“Okay. Password. Hell. Probably not my birthday. Is it?”

“I’m quite sure it isn’t. That would be an amateur move.”

“Oliver’s birthday?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Amateurs move?”

“Yes. What do you feel you should do?”

“Ask you to find it?”

  
“That’s last resort. Try to fend it for yourself. How to break in through the password. What’s your instinct telling you to do?”

“Go around it?”

“That’s one way to do it. But you are good. I’m guessing you protected your laptop pretty well.”

“I’m that paranoid?”

“It’s not paranoia, Felicity, it’s protecting yourself and the ones you love.”

“So I have to break through the password. I bet there’s some code developed to do just that. And if I am as good as you all say I’ve probably developed one myself.”

His face didn’t give any inkling of clues.

“You’re no help.”

“I’m not trying to be. I’m here for support not for help.”

Felicity focused on the laptop screen. The blank space of the password. She pressed enter. But the blank stayed almost steady.

“What was that?”

“Well I tried the password everyone forgets.”

“Realy? It looked to me like you tried without a password. That’s easy enough to remember.”

“Everyone forgets to try, I mean.”

“You didn’t and there goes this shot.”

“Oh, right. What happens if I block the User?”

“Lets try not to do that.”

Felicity looked around the screen forcing herself to look away from the blank space. There was something odd in a corner there. Could it be this easy? She clicked on it and a black screen filled with code running up fast was shown.

“Something is happening. What is it?”

“You tell me. You called it.”

The code stop running and a long string of numbers and letters was shown for a bit until it turn red and the code start running again.

“It’s searching for something. Maybe the password?”

“Maybe.”

“Thank you for your support. It’s being a great help.”

The phone rang before she finish with the sentence.

“Hi.”

“How you doing?”

“Trying to bypass the password on my laptop.”

“Don’t ask me I just know it’s complicated and long.”

“Great you both are no help.”

“We both?”

“My dad’s here. He’s no help.”

“He probably wants you to remember things by yourself.”

“I know. It’s his way of helping me.”

“I’m glad he's there with you.”

“I’m okay, Oliver. Don’t worry.”

“Thing is I do worry. Call you in a few.”

“I’ll be here.”

He was worried about something and he wasn’t telling her about it. It wasn’t just the fact she was alone there was something else.

“How is Oliver?”

“Worried. About leaving me here alone. His glad you're here.”

“He should be worried.”

“Why?”

“It’s better if he tells you, Megan.”

“No. Because he's not going to tell me. I don’t know him as much as I feel I should but I do know that much.”

As code was running she could focus on his face, attentive to the way his expression evolved and change as he considered.

“You should know. It’s the only way you can protect yourself. The man responsible for all this knows this apartment. He can get to you easily if you are here, and to Oliver.”

“Then why am I here?”

“This is your home. This apartment was picked by you and all things in here were chosen by you it's the most familiar place, the place you have the bigger emotional connection to.”

“And Oliver risked everything to give me that.”

“Yes. You are of no interest to the man at this point but Oliver is.”

“How do you know that?”

“He wanted you because he wanted an IT Expert. I am an IT Expert.”

“You took my place.”

“You can say that.”

“You work for him?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

This man, her father, was a puzzle to her, he left, he abandoned her and her mother, and now he was working for some evil man that had hurt her and was after Oliver but only to prevent the man from coming after her.

“What’s his name?”

“Damian, Damian Darhk.”

The laptop ping as the long string was finally painted green.

“Will get back to this.”

Has the new screen came up she looked to every image, read every name. At first it was like reading a foreign language but slowly some names started to make sense.

“I can do this.”

“I’m sure you can sweetheart. I’m sure you can.”


End file.
